The Tchaikovsky Affair
by emmer23
Summary: AU.  Arizona Robbins is the concertmaster of the NY Philharmonic, and her career is taking off.  Will she be able to balance her ambition with her inconvenient feelings for the sexy new 1st cellist?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Tchaikovsky Affair

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** Currently PG, but M/NC-17 for later chapters

**Disclaimer:** The characters you recognize are not mine, but those of Shonda Rhimes. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** AU. Arizona Robbins is the concertmaster of the NY Philharmonic, and her career is taking off. Will she be able to balance her ambition with her inconvenient feelings for the sexy new 1st cellist?

**A/N:** I'm always a bit loath to write AU, because you never know how it will be received, but I'm super excited about this fic. They say that you should write what you know, so that is what I'm attempting, though, clearly, I was never in the New York Philharmonic, so you'll have to allow me to have artistic license and suspend your disbeliefs. Once the seed was planted in my head and I began doing a bit of research, it started taking on a life of its own. I have many ideas for future chapters that are dying to be written, but I do have a hectic schedule at the moment, so I will try to update as quickly as I can. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

**Chapter 1**

Arizona Robbins always loved the first day of the new concert season. She loved seeing familiar faces she had missed over the break and looked forward to meeting the new musicians. She also enjoyed the challenge the first few weeks always brought – figuring out how to work as a cohesive unit and learning new and exciting pieces. She could feel the collective enthusiasm in the air as she practically skipped into the New York Philharmonic's spacious rehearsal room. This was a point in the season long before people began to get burnt out and exhausted from working long hours; a point before people began to show their true diva colors.

This year, however, she was doubly excited. Her hard work from last season had paid off and she had been given the highly sought after position of 1st violin and concertmaster. Being concertmaster of the New York Philharmonic was about as good as it gets. Added to the prestige was the fact that the featured piece of this season's main concert was to be Tchaikovsky's "Violin Concerto in D Major", including one of the most impressive and technically difficult violin solos in all orchestral history. Solos were always awarded to the first chair of the appropriate section. With this solo, Arizona was sure to become a household name in the orchestral circles and possibly even on a larger scale. It was going to mean a lot of work, but she had been preparing for this moment since she touched her first half-sized violin at age 4.

As she made her way to the back wall, she greeted her colleagues with warm smiles. She stopped to chat to those she knew, asking about their breaks and their families, and politely introduced herself to those who were new to the ensemble. Finally reaching the wall, she placed her bag and violin case down, before kneeling and carefully lifting her Stradivarius from the case. After tightening her bow and rubbing rosin on it, she walked to the front of the room, as the rest of the orchestra dutifully took their seats. It was well recognized that when the concertmaster was ready to begin, you needed to be in your seat waiting for your cue. There was a well-respected tradition of punctuality and orderliness that helped everything run smoothly. As concertmaster, it was Arizona's job to make announcements and discuss any administrative business for the day, tune and warm up the orchestra, and lead any sectionals before the director/conductor arrived. The key to the philharmonic's success was that it ran as a well-oiled machine. Just one person could bring this machine to a grinding halt, however, by being disrespectful or disorganized. Not to mention the fact that their intimidating conductor, Antonio Gallo, did not tolerate beginning a rehearsal late.

Arizona glanced at her watch before proceeding to the podium, where she tapped the back of her bow on the metal stand to get everyone's attention. At the sound, the entire ensemble ceased talking and warming up. After the last sounds reverberated off the walls, the hall fell to an eerie silence. Arizona briefly glanced around the room, taking in everyone's appearances, and frowned at the sight of the empty 1st cello chair.

"Welcome back to our veterans and welcome home to our new members! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Arizona Robbins, and I am concertmaster this season. We have a really awesome season ahead of us. It's an ambitious repertoire, but has the potential to be the best season the Philharmonic has ever seen. I'm sure I don't need to tell any of you this, but it will take dedication, hard work, and perseverance. Clearly, none of us are strangers to hard work, but I wanted you all to know – "

At that moment, Arizona's speech was interrupted by the clanging of the heavy metal door. She whipped her head around to glare at the offensive intruder and her gaze was met by the most piercing, soulful brown eyes. Arizona gasped and allowed her self to gape for a few seconds, before remembering how rude this intrusion had been.

Mumbling an apology, the Latina practically threw her red cello case against the wall, before unbuckling the latches as fast as she could.

_Of course her case has stickers all over it_, Arizona thought to herself. _How unprofessional._

"Please take your seat…" Arizona demanded, gesturing for the brunette to proffer her name.

"Callie."

"Please take your seat, Callie." Arizona responded, with a tight smile.

"As I was saying," Arizona continued, as Callie stepped over people to get to her seat, ungracefully trying to avoid hitting anyone with her large instrument. "I wanted to say that my door is always open. We are all trained for these arduous hours ahead of us, but if the stress is ever too much, please come talk to me at any point. One of the things I love about playing with the NY Philharmonic is that we are a family. A crazy, ambitious, workaholic family, but a family nonetheless. We look out for each other, and as your newly appointed leader, I want to continue to foster that kind of environment.

"You have been given the rehearsal schedule for the next two months as well as my contact information. All questions regarding the schedule and music should be directed to me and I will refer questions to Maestro Gallo if needed. I shouldn't have to remind you, but punctuality is key," she said, pointedly staring at Callie, "to the success of this ensemble. It is also important to me, as it's my head on the chopping block if rehearsal starts late. Those of you who have worked with Maestro Gallo before can attest to the fact that he does not appreciate tardiness."

Callie sank back in her seat, a sheepish and apologetic smile on her face.

"Lastly, there has been one change in the schedule. This Friday I will be holding a cello and bass sectional instead of horns on the Prokofiev. Please review the first 4 pages of your scores on your own and come prepared to do some hard work. Ok, well that's the end of my little spiel. Let's get to some tuning!"

Arizona finished her speech with a big smile, showing off her dimples. Arizona laughed as the 1st violin section, soon to be followed by the whole orchestra, began to applaud her. Despite the one disturbance in her welcome speech, she believed she was off to a good start. She giggled and bowed dramatically, before bringing up her violin with a flourish to play the concert A.

As the orchestra finished tuning and the cacophony dimmed, Maestro Antonio Gallo strode purposefully through the door. The orchestra unanimously leapt to their feet and cheered on their revered and feared conductor. He hopped on the podium and raised his hands to silence the ensemble and gestured them to take a seat.

"Please, please, that was not necessary. Actually, it was; I am the great Maestro Gallo, after all." The orchestra laughed nervously. One was never too sure whether Gallo was being serious or if he was mocking his world famous inflated ego.

"I trust that Ms. Robbins has given a rousing welcome speech already, and I know all of you know who I am, so without further ado, we will dive right in. We have a lot of work to do. We will start with the featured piece. Please pull out the Andante of the Tchaikovsky."

Three hours later, the orchestra was still fumbling their way through the middle movement of the Tchaikovsky. They were all excruciatingly talented musicians and obviously knew their parts, but it simply was not jibing. The sections were out of sync with each other and Arizona was convinced the violas were lagging behind and pulling the entire ensemble with them. Her beloved 1st violins were, of course, nothing to do with the problem.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Gallo said, "Okay, take a 10 minute water break, everyone. Try to find some rhythm while you're at it." He could never resist being a little snarky.

Arizona gently rested her violin against the back of her chair, and headed out of the atrium and to the bathroom. Once there, she splashed some cold water on her face and combed her fingers through her unruly curls. This was not how she was expecting her first rehearsal to go. She had to keep reminding herself that it always took a few weeks to gel.

She was pulled out of her internal dialogue by a cough behind her. Glancing in the mirror, she was once again met with those gorgeous brown eyes. She sucked in a deep breath before turning to face the gorgeous brunette.

"Hey, I-I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I have a pretty long commute and my bus – "

"I'm sure you have a great excuse, Callie. Everyone always does when they're late. I know you're a newcomer here, but you should know that it doesn't matter what your excuse is at this level. This is the freaking New York Philharmonic. We are the cream of the crop. I don't know your history or your credentials, and frankly, I don't care. You're 1st cello so you must have done something right to get here, but you can no longer ride on talent alone. You must be professional, and in my book, the number one rule of professionalism is being on time. I have a lot riding on this, as concertmaster and personally, as the soloist. It's your first time and I don't hold grudges, so let's move on. Just don't be late to my rehearsal again."

With that, Arizona quickly marched out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Callie in her wake. Arizona was aware that her speech was much harsher than necessary. She had done nothing to diminish the stereotype that concermasters, and 1st violinists in general, were divas. Had it been anyone else, she would have made her point, but probably with much less attitude and she would have undoubtedly finished with her charming smile.

Her problem with Callie was not that she was late. It was that with one look, she had made Arizona's legs wobble and her heart lurch. She could not have any inconvenient feelings threatening her success. If that meant making an enemy rather than a friend (_or lover_, her misguided brain reminded her) on her first day, then so be it. In this line of work, it was the unfortunate truth that you had to make enemies to rise to the top.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm trying my best to get these initial chapters out of the way quickly, so we can get to the fun part. :D This chapter has a little more musical terminology. I tried to make it as clear as possible, but if you don't understand, don't worry…it really doesn't have much bearing on the Calzona plot, but I got a bit carried away. Lastly, I do realize it's highly unlikely for a traditional orchestra to do this to a piece…remember when I said to suspend your disbelief? Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Every section of the orchestra had a stereotype. The percussion section were kind of the jocks of the symphony, the brass were the loud, crass type, the wind instrumentalists were known to be good kissers, the bass section were the jazzy hippies, the violas were the wannabe violinists, the violin sections were the arrogant divas, and the cellos were the soul and passion of the orchestra.

Callie had never been too concerned with the politics of the ensembles she had been in, but she had to admit that in the one week she had been in the New York Philharmonic, the members did nothing to disprove these often negative stereotypes. She hoped that as the season continued she would be proven wrong, especially by a certain blonde concertmaster.

As Callie practiced in the empty hall an hour before her sectional, she found herself wondering in amazement that she was here, in New York City, principal cello in arguably the best symphony orchestra in the world. For Callie, playing the cello had never been a means to an end. It was not her career, but her passion. It was simply an added bonus that she was getting paid simply for doing the thing she loved most in the world. Growing up with plenty of money to spare and a sizeable trust fund on the way, Callie had never needed to earn money. This gave her ample time to perfect her skills. She truly was a perfectionist, but not in the way other musicians were. She had no real goals; she just wanted to play as beautifully as possible, and if people would pay to hear her play, then so be it. It wasn't until she received a full-ride scholarship to Oberlin Conservatory that she realized her full potential.

Her sister and friends often joked that Callie was married to her cello. Many a relationship began by watching Callie's sensual cello playing. Many a relationship was ruined because of Callie's partners not understanding her prioritizing her cello over them. Sure, Callie loved to be in love and would love to settle down with a nice boy…or girl…but she was not willing to sacrifice one bit of her passion for the cello, and now her career. It was for this reason that Callie often found herself swept up in passionate, torrid love affairs that came to a grinding halt just as quickly as they began. She desperately hoped that one day she would find someone who would never question her priorities.

It was at that point in Callie's thoughts that her mind drifted to the beautiful blonde who had reprimanded her just a few days earlier. She hadn't imagined that the sweet, bubbly, cheerful woman who had welcomed them so warmly the first day could be such a class A bitch mere hours later. Normally Callie wouldn't care at all what others thought of her, confident in her own remarkable abilities, but she found herself trying to prove her merits to this woman. She couldn't quite figure out whether it was out of respect for Arizona's superior position in the orchestra or because every time she closed her eyes, she saw dimples and golden curls.

Realizing she was being watched, Callie stilled her hands and the mournful notes faded into the walls.

Arizona had intended to get to the rehearsal hall early to have some quiet time to figure out how best to conduct this sectional. As she walked through the door, the sight in front of her made her heart skip several beats. Callie was slumped over her cello (_Horrible posture_, Arizona had thought when her mind had become less foggy), her raven hair covering her face and falling gently over the neck of the instrument. She didn't just play with her lithe hands, but her entire body. As her right hand dipped across the instrument to play a raspy, low note, her entire right side from her shoulder to her hip to her knee moved into the instrument. She was an extension of the instrument in every sense of the word. It was if the bow had been sown to her right palm, and her front glued to the body of the cello. She was simultaneously playing the cello, producing soaring notes, while intimating a sensual solo act. Arizona felt a blush rise up her neck, feeling like she was a voyeur, intruding on a very intimate moment in Callie's life.

When Arizona realized Callie had stopped playing, she started to walk with purpose, hoping that the brunette would think she had just walked in the door.

"Calliope," she breathed, "you're here early."

Callie grumbled at the name. "I usually am. How did you know my full name?"

"Seating chart," she grinned, holding up the offending item. "Calliope," she then mused. "Beautifully voiced. How appropriate."

"Not really, my talent is in my fingers, not my voice."

Momentarily taken aback by the thought of Callie's talented fingers, Arizona took a ragged breath, before continuing. "I would say you voice your cello beautifully, wouldn't you?"

Callie raised an eyebrow, wondering whether the blonde was actually bipolar. "I guess so, yeah."

"Calliope it is, then."

Callie got the feeling she shouldn't argue.

The two fell into an awkward silence, both pretending to be busy with odd jobs. Callie absentmindedly marked her music, retracing the same markings she had already written in prior rehearsals. Arizona studied the Prokofiev score, occasionally lifting her hands in a conducting pattern. Neither was actually paying any attention to their tasks, and would instead steal glances when they thought the other was looking. A few times Callie opened her mouth to say something, but could never figure out the right words. She wanted to make things right, but she knew a further apology would not be well-received. She momentarily thought about starting small talk, but didn't want to disturb the blonde who looked so cute with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Callie shook her head as if trying to rid her mind of inappropriate thoughts and glanced at her watch. Still half an hour until rehearsal. Were they really the only two who wanted to get there early?

"Oh thank God," Callie muttered when the door to the room was kicked open, Mark Sloan and his ungainly double bass appearing in the entranceway. He whistled as he sauntered forward, carrying his bass as if it weren't a huge, heavy block of wood. A fedora perched atop his salt and pepper mane. _Yep, jazzy hippie_, Callie mused to herself, a small smirk on her face. She glanced up to see Arizona looking at her quizzically, presumably wondering what was amusing the Latina.

The three engaged in pleasant small talk while the others filed in, Mark acting as a buffer for women's palpable tension.

Arizona's first sectional ran smoothly and she felt that it was quite productive. Callie found herself in awe of the blonde's leadership and directorial skills. Similarly, Arizona admired Callie's clear dedication and poise. She was an obviously good choice for principal cello.

Arizona ended the sectional with a rhythmically difficult passage for the basses that was taking longer than anticipated to get correct. She briefly gave notes and asked the basses to be more aware of their cues, before asking them to repeat the system. Arizona was acutely aware of Callie's gaze, her eyes boring holes through Arizona's carefully constructed façade. During a fancy rhythm change, Arizona chanced a look in Callie's direction. Big mistake. Her heart sped and their eyes locked, while Arizona's arms fell clumsily out of tempo. A few of the basses tried to keep up, before they lost their groove all together.

"I'm really sorry, guys," Arizona said, clearly flustered. "You know, why don't we just call it a day? You've all been working really hard, and I'm sure you won't have any trouble with that passage when we add in the percussion." As she said this, she was already shuffling her sheets of music into a pile, trying to remove herself from the situation as fast as possible.

As she walked off the podium to grab her purse, she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey, Robbins!" She turned to see Mark smiling at her. "We were all thinking of grabbing a bite to eat at Joe's, wanna come?"

Arizona smiled at Mark and spared a glimpse at Callie. Callie cocked her head expectantly.

"Sorry, guys. I have no time for socializing, I have to work on my solo."

_Diva_, Callie thought.

**o0o0o**

Arizona and Callie didn't see each other until rehearsal on Monday morning. Both spent the weekend trying desperately to keep the other woman out of their thoughts. Both tried in vain.

Rehearsal seemed longer than usual to both of them. Of course, the 1st violin chair and 1st cello chair were on opposite sides from each other, the conductor's podium in between. Whenever Gallo reached forward, Callie got a glimpse of Arizona's golden waves and Arizona noticed Callie swaying into her instrument.

Their seemingly interminable rehearsal ended when the New York Philharmonic producers waltzed in, a red-haired man Arizona didn't recognize on their heels.

Maestro Gallo's face broke into a wide, probably insincere, smile. "Ah, here are our lovely producers with some exciting news for all of you!"

Arizona's eyes lit up and her back got impossibly straighter as she eagerly awaited the news.

The two producers stepped forward, leaving the red-haired man a few steps behind, and introduced themselves.

"For those of you new to the ensemble, I'm Richard Webber, and this is Miranda Bailey. We are both thrilled for this season and are hoping it will be successful."

"As you are all probably aware," Miranda cut in. "The economy, for lack of a better word, sucks right now. It is luxuries like attending concerts that people are cutting out of their lives. I know we don't consider this a luxury, but it is an unfortunate reality. We have lost many of our donors and ticket sales have been down."

"I know this is not what you want to hear so early in the season when the room is still filled with the buzz of excitement of new music and new family members. But, don't fear, we have a plan to make this the best season yet and to make it so that people don't have a choice but to come see what's in store!" Richard finished with a flourish. He and Miranda had a lot invested in this.

"That's where Owen Hunt comes in," Miranda said, gesturing for the man behind them to step forward. "Hunt is well known for his innovative arrangements of classic pieces less adventurous arrangers wouldn't even think to touch. We heard about his creative new take on Tchaikovsky's 'Violin Concerto in D' and knew we have to have him. We are incredibly lucky that he said yes."

Wondering where this was going, members of the orchestra began murmuring to themselves, most of them excited, some of them grumbling about learning the wrong version for no reason.

"Mr. Hunt, will you do the honors?" Richard asked.

"I'd love to," Owen replied. "First of all, I'd like to take a moment to say that I am honored to be working with you, and I think that together, we will make something truly innovative and magical.

"The typical third movement is the rousing orchestral backdrop to a riveting violin solo." Arizona grinned at the mention of the solo, her solo. "But this is, as I said, typical. It's one of the most famous violin concertos in the world. While it is admittedly impressive when done right, and I have no doubt that Ms. Robbins would do it absolute justice, the audience will know what to suspect, and in this economic climate some may choose to simply forgo the experience all together, no matter how accurately the song is performed."

Arizona's breath caught in her throat. This couldn't be happening to her. They couldn't be taking away her solo. She had worked far too hard for this all just to be swept out from under her. She tried to keep her breathing regular and attempted to display no emotions in front of her colleagues, in front of Callie.

"Don't worry, Ms. Robbins," Richard said. Obviously she wasn't as nonchalant as she'd hoped. "The solo is not being taken away from you; we are just adding another dynamic. This will be difficult for you two, but we are turning the solo into a duet. As you all know, the solo is very paradoxical, almost schizophrenic, switching from lightening fast melismas to melancholy, legato passages. We want to use that paradox to our advantage and portray it as a passionate dance between two opposing instruments.

"Therefore," Richard continued, pausing and breathing deeply, "Ms. Callie Torres will be joining Ms. Robbins in the third movement. You will both be working closely with Mr. Hunt and Maestro Gallo to figure out the logistics. I realize this means extra work for both of you, but I trust you are both capable. I will also need to speak to both of you about the extra press we will be doing."

With that, Richard, Miranda, and Owen all swiftly walked back out the single metal door, leaving the orchestra murmuring at the exciting and slightly terrifying new change.

Arizona lowered her head and breathed in deeply, willing her body to calm down and her mind to stop racing. When she lifted her head again she was met with Callie's miraculous, captivating smile.

_Shit._

**A/N 2:** More sexual tension will be coming up when the ladies have their first rehearsal. Also, for your reference, this is the (slightly abridged) incredible solo: http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=FcVusHRak5I . Take out the spaces before and after youtube. The majority is Arizona's, while the slower, lower parts will be Callie's, adapted for a cello.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for all your kind reviews! I have really appreciated the feedback.

**Chapter 3**

Arizona paced outside the producers' office, absolutely livid. She tried to regulate her breathing and must have counted to ten at least five times by now.

"You can come in, Ms. Robbins," Richard's voice boomed from inside.

She walked in brusquely and was surprised to see not just the producers, but also Hunt and Gallo.

"Please, Arizona, have a seat," Miranda nodded to the spare chair. "We would just like to talk to you briefly about the situation, specifically the extra press we will be doing with you and Callie."

"Seriously? You only want to talk to me about the press?"

The other four glanced at each other, before Richard answered. "Well, what would you like to talk about?"

"I'd like some say in the matter!"

"It's really not your decision, Ms. Robbins, but we'll humor you," Richard conceded, not really wanting to piss off the angry concertmaster further. "What is it exactly that concerns you?"

"Oh, wow, where do I begin? First of all, how could you not tell me ahead of time? You just blindsided me in there in front of all my colleagues, completely undermining my position in the orchestra!"

Richard and Miranda had the decency to look slightly guilty. "You're right, Arizona, we should have given you some notice, but we had just hours before found out that Owen here was joining our team and we were so excited, it must have just slipped our minds," Richard answered.

"Slipped your minds? It just _slipped_ your _minds_ to tell the soloist that her career-making solo was being ripped out of her hands? And given to some unprofessional newcomer?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Arizona! We aren't taking it away from you. And Callie Torres is by no means unprofessional. Maybe she's new to this ensemble, but she is one of the most talented cellists to grace these halls, and you know it!" It was Maestro Gallo who spoke this time, with much less refinement than Richard and Miranda. He cared very little about whom he offended.

"Fine, whatever, but I highly doubt our usual patrons are going to go for this bastardization of such a revered work. Tchaikovsky would be rolling over in his grave!" Arizona started raising her voice. "No offense," she added more quietly, braving a glance to Owen, who had yet to weigh in on this debate.

"Oh please, don't pretend you're such a traditionalist. You are always barging into this office with new, innovative ways to perform concerts. You said yourself just a few weeks ago that our concerts were the same thing year after year. So now because it doesn't suit you, you're all of a sudden opposed to change?"

Arizona knew she was fighting an unwinnable battle, yet she pressed on.

"Yes, you know why? Because this was _my_ solo, this is something I have been working towards for years. I have been waiting for this moment my whole life!"

"Well, I've got news for you, Arizona," Richard spoke at a normal level, but with a commanding presence, "you are just one part of this ensemble. Yes, you are concertmaster, and yes, you are the soloist, but it is not all about you, and it is high time you realized that."

"But this is my career, my _life, _we're talking about!"

"And if no one comes to this concert because they're tired of hearing the same old concert, then you won't have a career! So stop being so selfish and remember what is at stake here!"

Miranda's voice cut through the tension and effectively ended all debate. Arizona realized how pathetic she sounded.

"Ms. Robbins," Owen finally spoke softly and deliberately, "I can understand why you're upset. I know you must have worked extremely hard to get to this position as a woman at your age, and I know it must have been hard to hear today during rehearsal, but I can assure you that if done right, this will be something spectacular, and you will get the recognition you deserve."

Arizona smiled at him, grateful that he was so understanding when she had been less than kind about his work.

"Now that this has been settled, I trust that you will continue to act professionally with Owen, Maestro Gallo, and Callie to work on this. You were chosen to be concertmaster, because we believe in you, Arizona. I assure you we only want what's best for you. Now why don't you head home and relax, we'll talk about the press another day."

When Richard finished, Arizona felt a blush inch up her neck as she realized how far from professional her behavior had been. She knew apologizing was useless at this point, so she said simply, "yes, of course".

Callie had been sitting outside the producers' office, waiting for her turn. She had heard the raised muffled voices behind the door, but couldn't quite make out the words, something for which she was very grateful. She tried to avoid drama at all costs, though she always seemed to find herself in the middle of it.

Moments later, Arizona came bursting out the door, tears just barely at the surface of her eyes.

"Oh, um, you can go in now."

"Are you okay?" Callie asked gently.

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Authority issues," Arizona replied nonchalantly, before asking, "How long have you been here?"

"Just got here," Callie said to appease Arizona's nerves, but wondered what the blonde must have been saying to motivate that question.

Arizona nodded and began to move away. As she waited for her elevator, she heard Callie entering the room, saying "Thank you so much for this opportunity!" and the tears she was holding back began to flow freely.

**o0o0o**

Arizona wanted to throw the metronome out the window. Callie, Arizona, Maestro Gallo, and Owen Hunt had been in the tiny, windowless room with no breaks for three hours now and it was an understatement to say that they were off to a rocky start. The offensive item ticking an impossibly fast beat next to Arizona was doing nothing for her mood, or her already bruised ego. Her fingers were moving at a breakneck speed, sliding higher and unbelievably higher up the neck of her instrument. Eventually, the pace was too much, her fingers tripped over themselves, and she lost momentum entirely.

Groaning she dropped her violin to her side and said, "Sorry, can we take it from the top of 5 again?"

Shaking his head in the negative, Gallo responded with a question, "What is with you today? First, you're zoning out and missing your cue to come in and now you're unable to keep up to a pace that isn't even concert tempo. This is unusual for you."

For once, Gallo wasn't angry, but concerned. Arizona knew he was right; she shouldn't be having this much trouble, but she wasn't about to admit that she'd missed her cue because she'd been utterly transfixed by the brunette practically making love to her cello in the previous passage.

"I'm sorry. Just nerves I guess," Arizona answered.

Gallo narrowed his eyes, seeing through her lie, but gestured for her to sit down. "You rest for a minute and I'll work with Callie on one of her passages."

Arizona nodded and began to flip through her score, marking areas where she needed the most help. She was so deep in concentration that she was finally able to ignore Callie's sensual playing mere feet away from her. Every once in a while she idly ran the eraser of her pencil along her lip, only to be replaced by her tongue when she needed to mark something.

While in the middle of a particularly long note, Callie looked up briefly, intending to meet Gallo's gaze for some validation. Instead, she saw Arizona's brow furrowed in the most adorable way possible. Her lips were slightly parted, as her tongue traced a small line over the pink flesh. Callie's breath hitched in her throat and she felt her palms begin to sweat, as her bow fell from her hand and clattered on the floor.

"What the HELL is going on with you two?"

Both women's heads shot up at the sound of Gallo's booming voice. Clearly he had had enough.

"Seriously, I don't know what is going on here. You either both hate each other so much that it's making you lose focus or there's some weird sexual tension thing going on. Frankly, I couldn't care less what the reason is, but it has got to stop! I cannot work with either of you right now."

Thinking he was done, Arizona began to say something in their defense, but stopped when she saw Gallo whipping out his wallet in a grand gesture. He slapped a bill on the table.

"There. That's $100. Go get dinner and drinks on me and talk through this situation or fuck each other senseless or whatever the hell you want to do. I don't care! Fix it!" After that last crass remark, Gallo swiveled on his heels and strode out the door, Owen following close behind, looking bewildered and probably wondering what he had gotten himself into.

After a few moments of collective stunned silence, Callie began to speak, "Sooo…I guess we should, um, I mean, we don't have to…if you don't want to."

"We could just donate the money to the Philharmonic and pretend we've worked everything out," Arizona said, only half-joking.

"Oh, I don't know, I wouldn't want to see a perfectly good $100 go to waste, would you?" Callie asked with a glint in her eye, a smile crawling across her perfect lips.

Arizona's eyes widened imperceptibly. Was she…flirting?

"No, of course not. And Gallo would know if we were lying. So…let's go. To Joe's," Arizona said, mustering up a dimpled smile.

"To Joe's!"

**o0o0o**

Thankfully Joe's was packed, the noise and bustle providing perfect distractions to the conversation they weren't having. After ordering, the pair continued to sit in an awkward silence, each of them replaying Gallo's last words to them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Callie finally asked.

"Of course!" Arizona replied brightly.

"Why do you hate me?"

"What?" Arizona breathed, her smile faltering. "I don't hate you," she whispered.

"Because, I understand why you're upset. I'd be upset if I were in your position, too. It wasn't fair what they did to you," Callie continued, ignoring Arizona's protest, "but that wasn't my fault, and you seemed to dislike me long before any of this happened. I know I'm a newcomer, but – "

"I don't hate you, Calliope!" Arizona said forcefully, cutting of Callie's rant. "I don't hate you," she said for a third time.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just…there's a lot of pressure on me to succeed, to be perfect, to be poised and professional and cheerful at all times, and I've been taking that on you. I'm sorry."

Callie got the distinct feeling that this was a slight cop-out, but didn't want to push the issue. During her confession, Arizona had placed her right hand on the table and lowered her head slightly. Callie covered Arizona's hand with her own and began to speak softly.

"Hey, it's okay. I couldn't do what you do every day and still have the energy to deal with the annoying new girl who comes in late to the first rehearsal," Callie joked, flashing her a wide smile.

"Thanks," Arizona said. Callie nodded and sat back in her chair, pulling her hand with her.

She had a smirk on her face when she said, "So Gallo thinks there's some sexual tension between us, huh? We should really play that up – it would make the duet that much more dynamic."

The combination of the two glasses of wine Arizona had already consumed and the lingering feeling Callie's hand on her own had created, caused Arizona to blurt out suddenly, "Gallo wasn't wrong!" She took a deep breath and her eyes widened. "At least, not on my side."

Internally Callie's heart and mind were performing an enthusiastic happy dance. On the outside, Callie remained stoic, wanting to tease more information out of the usually composed blonde.

"You, uh, don't think he's wrong?" she asked, tracing her finger around her wine glass.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Arizona said regretfully, instantly grabbing her bag and coat and standing to leave. Callie immediately felt guilty for making Arizona insecure.

"Wait!" Callie said, instinctively grabbing her hand and standing up next to Arizona. "I don't think he was wrong, either."

"You don't?"

Callie shook her head, drew in a breath, and placed her lips gently over Arizona's. Their kiss was long, but chaste, neither woman knowing the other's intentions and desires.

When they broke apart, Arizona grinned and placed a hand on Callie's beating chest.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since you came in late the first day all flustered with that ridiculous red case covered in even more ridiculous stickers."

"Don't lie, you love my stickers! They add personality."

"I hate your stickers," Arizona replied, her grin betraying the sentiment.

**A/N 2:** I may not be able to continue to do daily updates as I have quite a bit of work to do, but I will do my best to update as quickly as possible. I've already written most of chapter 5, because it was just too damn fun to write, and I'm working on figuring out exactly how I want them to get there now, so chapter 4 will definitely be up sometime this weekend. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Though no one quite knows the validity of the story Owen tells in this chapter, it is widely accepted, and we certainly know that Tchaikovsky was, in fact, gay. I hadn't picked the piece with that in mind – it's amazing how things kind of fell into place as I began writing.

**Chapter 4**

Over the next week, much to their disappointment, Callie and Arizona did not have much of a chance to develop their burgeoning relationship. Between regular rehearsals, their duet rehearsals, and an added Handel's Messiah concert in between, they only had time for stolen glances and kisses that never developed much past their innocent kiss at Joe's.

Despite the fact that they still had not relieved the sexual tension Gallo had so accurately and tactlessly pointed out, their duet rehearsals were progressing much more steadily. Not that they still weren't distracted by each other. Knowing that there was a mutual attraction, however, made it much easier to focus on the task at hand.

That Friday, Callie and Arizona found themselves once again in that same windowless, claustrophobic room with Hunt sitting quietly in the corner and Gallo waving his arms frenetically, trying in vain to get his desired result.

"There's just no magic," Gallo sighed, finally brining his arms to a resting place by his hips.

Callie smirked to herself, staring at Arizona. _From where I'm sitting, it looks pretty damn magical._

"Technically the solo works," Gallo continued, "but you're still not working as a cohesive unit. I'm grateful that you're no longer missing cues, but there's no spark. For this to work, you two need to be able to read each other and play into each other's emotions. It should tell a story."

Neither Arizona nor Callie were sure if they should add their opinions, so they stayed silent, knowing Gallo always had more to say.

"You two are too wrapped up in your own sections of the duet. This is not Callie and Arizona playing their instruments with technical perfection. You are here to serve the music."

Arizona nodded in understanding, but was frustrated. She wasn't sure how to achieve what he was asking, and Lord knows she had already been putting in a hell of a lot of work.

"What do you propose we do?" Arizona asked, no malice in her voice, just curiosity.

"Arizona, you play your part close to perfectly when it comes to notes and tempo." Arizona grinned – as confident as she was in her abilities, validation never hurt. "But I can tell that because you've practiced so hard that you're letting your muscles take over. There's no passion, no soul when you play. Callie, you on the other hand, have an abundance of passion."

"No kidding," Arizona muttered under her breath. The other two looked at her, bemused. Gallo continued anyway, "Everyone can tell that you're feeling the music, but you're missing the precision. Arizona is talented enough and very quick on her feet. She can follow you, but the rest of the orchestra may have trouble dealing with your irregularities.

"You each have what the other needs. I want you two to help each other reach true perfection. Only then will you be in tune with each other. Only then will we achieve magic."

"Does either of you know the story behind this work?" Owen piped up from his corner, where he had been overseeing their process.

The women shook their heads.

"I was inspired to arrange this solo as a duet having heard the story of how Tchaikovsky came to write it. As I'm sure you both know, Tchaikovsky wasn't a violinist, yet in this piece, he managed to write one of the best violin solos ever known. Obviously, he must have had help."

"Oh, perfect! This is a great story! I can't believe I'd forgotten it!" Gallo exclaimed, while gleefully clapping his hands.

Ever patient, Owen continued with the story, "After divorcing his wife of only three weeks, Tchaikovsky took his composition pupil Iosif Kotek to Switzerland to recover from a bout of severe depression. There the two played violin and piano duets constantly. It was these duets and Kotek's companionship that inspired his Violin Concerto in D. As Kotek was the superior violinist, Tchaikovsky sought out Kotek's advice on the solo, and together, they completed the work. Tchaikovsky respected Kotek's work greatly and is known to have written to his brother, saying that he couldn't have done it without Kotek. When it came time to debut his work, Tchaikovsky wanted nothing more than to dedicate the concerto to his young pupil, but didn't out of fear of revealing the true nature of their relationship. You see, the two were lovers, but Tchaikovsky always took great measures to hide his homosexuality from the public. Hence the three week marriage to a woman he had no interest in. The rest of the story is not as well known as that part. What we do know is that Kotek refused to play the solo at the debut. Some say it was simply because he believed the concerto would not be well received and did not want to ruin his promising career. Others say that it was because he felt spurned and betrayed by his lover and mentor. Either way, the two never saw each other again, and Tchaikovsky had to find a replacement soloist."

Silence descended upon the room as the two women processed the story. They stole glances at each other, both comprehending the weight their performance had the potential to carry.

"This is what it's about," Gallo broke the silence, a glint in his eye. He simply loved a tragic love story. "Owen has so cleverly adapted this solo into a duet to mirror this story. Without the audience ever having heard this love story, you two need to convey to them the dueling emotions Tchaikovsky must have felt while composing."

**o0o0o**

For the purposes of their homework, Callie and Arizona had set up a dinner date at Callie's apartment ("All the way on Long Island!" Arizona had grumbled). Obviously, it was purely about their assignment. Whatever excuse the two used to justify it to themselves, they were both extremely excited to see each other outside of rehearsal for the first time since their date at Joe's.

Arizona was uncharacteristically nervous as she knocked on the door to Callie's apartment. She clutched her violin case in her left hand, her knuckles white and palms sweating. There was something about Callie that completely unnerved her. It was both thrilling and terrifying.

Callie opened the door and flashed her a brilliant, wide smile.

"Come in!" Callie said, exuberantly. As Callie opened the door wider, Arizona stepped through and her eyes widened. She barely noticed Callie pulling off her coat and taking her violin as she surveyed the gigantic apartment.

"Holy crap! This place is amazing!" Callie shrugged as Arizona took in the full apartment. To her left was Callie's spacious kitchen, fully decked out with the latest appliances and covered with elegant black granite. In front of her was a large lounge, with mostly white walls and a burgundy accent wall behind an enormous TV and sound system. At the far end of the lounge was a bay window, with plush cushions lining the sill and a table, which Callie had set and decorated with candles. Behind the black leather sectional was a wrought iron staircase leading to a cozy overhanging balcony, where Callie had an antique bookcase set up, filled mostly with albums and CDs. Callie's cello lay on its side next to a set of opaque double doors that presumably led to Callie's bathroom.

"How the hell can you afford this place?" Arizona asked, knowing that a musician's salary before they made it big could scarcely pay for a quarter of the space.

Callie shrugged uncomfortably. "My dad bought it for me when he heard I'd made it into the Philharmonic. I wanted to look for my own place in Manhattan, but haven't gotten around to it with our busy schedules."

Arizona nodded and smiled. Sensing Callie's discomfort, she decided to change the subject. "God, that smells delicious. What are you making?"

"Chicken piccata," Callie replied, leading Arizona to the kitchen. "It's my specialty."

Arizona hummed as she breathed in deeply, taking in the delicious aroma. "Can I help?"

"Are you good in the kitchen?"

"Well, no, but I'm an excellent taste-tester!" Arizona grinned and nodded, pleased with herself.

Callie laughed a breathy laugh, more focused on Arizona's dimples and glistening blue eyes than anything else. The two gazed at each other, neither knowing what to say, but enjoying being able to simply stop and appreciate each other's beauty for the first time in a week. At some point, though, the staring became awkward and Callie knew she needed to occupy her something else or she would get lost in Arizona completely.

"Wine!" she exclaimed suddenly. "I have a Chardonnay and a Merlot, because I wasn't sure what you preferred. I pegged you for a Chardonnay kind of girl, though."

Arizona laughed at Callie's flustered behavior. "You guessed right."

Callie poured Arizona a healthy serving of the white and with her free hand reached behind the blonde to grab a coaster. The proximity of Callie's body made Arizona's head swirl. Looking up she watched Callie lick her plush lips. Before either of them knew what they were doing, Arizona pulled Callie into her by her lapel and pressed her lips firmly against Callie's. Almost instantly, Callie slid her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip, requesting entrance. The blonde parted her lips and Callie's tongue slipped past the barrier with a ferocity that surprised both of them. Their tongues dueled, explored, sucked for several delightful moments, before Callie pulled back at the sound of the oven timer.

"Dinner's ready," she whispered breathlessly. They wordlessly grabbed plates and doled out their food, before sitting opposite from each other in the bay window, their knees barely touching under the table.

"Mmm, Calliope, this is absolutely delicious," Arizona intoned, after taking her first bite.

"I'm a woman of many talents," Callie flirted.

As they ate, conversation flowed easily. They told each other a bit about their families. Arizona explained her marines upbringing, and Callie described life in Miami. They bantered about their favorite composers, and delighted in each other's embarrassing moments on stage. Arizona disclosed all of the gossip at the Philharmonic, who had slept with whom, who was most prone to having a temper tantrum and walking out of rehearsal.

Nearly two hours had passed without either of them realizing. Arizona sighed into her wine glass, "I guess we should get to practicing, huh?"

"I know something more interesting we could be doing," Callie said in a low voice, as she began to circle her finger around Arizona's knee.

Arizona shivered, but tried to keep her ground. "We need to work on this duet, Calliope."

"Fine," Callie replied, affecting her voice with an ambivalent air. Arizona instantly wished she hadn't said anything, when Callie removed her hand and left the table with her plate to clear up. Reeling from the loss of Callie's simple touch, Arizona scrambled up from the table to follow Callie. When Arizona entered the kitchen, she gasped at the sight of Callie leaning over to fill the dishwasher. She placed her plate on the counter, before touching Callie's hip gently. As Callie stood and turned, Arizona skimmed her hand around Callie's body and slid her body into the taller woman's. Callie grabbed the blonde's shoulders firmly and pushed her back against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Covering Arizona's body with her own, Callie began to assault Arizona's lips, probing, and sucking, and nipping at the blonde's bottom lip. Arizona snaked her hand around Callie's neck, bringing their bodies even closer, as she slipped her thigh in between Callie's strong legs.

When Callie felt Arizona's deft fingers slip under the hem of her shirt, she moaned, and asked apprehensively, "Bedroom?"

Arizona nodded numbly, all thoughts of practicing far from her mind. The two stumbled through to the lounge and eventually through the doors leading to Callie's bedroom, shedding their offensive clothes along the way. When they reached the bed, both clad only in underwear, Callie pushed Arizona gently back and crawled over her. They continued to battle for dominance, trying to touch as much of each other's precious exposed skin as possible, eventually ridding each other of all of their clothes.

Callie hovered over Arizona and rolled her hips into the smaller woman's, applying pressure where they both desperately needed it. It was at that inopportune moment that Arizona's rational half of her brain decided to reenter her body.

"I can't," she breathed into Callie's lips. "I'm sorry…I just…can't." Callie cocked her head in inquisition, wondering what had caused the sudden change in the blonde's demeanor. "It's too much, too soon," Arizona tried to offer as an explanation. The terror had overwhelmed the thrill of this experience.

Callie rolled off of her, but kept their legs intertwined. She said nothing, but lightly stroked Arizona's golden locks, hoping she would offer an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Calliope," Arizona whispered again. She bit her lip and Callie could see that she was thinking hard about her next move. "It's not that I don't want to," she continued. "But I just can't let myself do this again."

"Again?" Callie pressed gently.

Arizona sighed and began her story, "When I was a sophomore at Juilliard, I fell so hard for this girl, Joanne. She was a violist, I should have known better," she smiled wryly. "I couldn't get enough of her and after only three months I thought I was in love. I had this whole elaborate way of telling her. Of course the day before I was going to implement my plan, I walked in on her engaging in some heavy making out with one of our professors."

"I'm sorry," Callie mumbled against Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona laughed. "Oh, it's fine. I wasn't really in love with her. Of course, my naïve 19-year old self thought I was and that the world had ended. I suffered through a period of depression and my grades slipped so dramatically that I lost my scholarship. My parents had always been relatively supportive of my chosen path, but didn't quite understand it. When I lost my scholarship, they begged me to take a more traditional route and become a doctor, but I said I had to follow this through. They refused to pay for my last two years at Juilliard, so I had to take out exorbitant loans which I'm still paying off. It was then that I vowed never to let someone come in between me and my success. I haven't had a really serious relationship since then." Arizona paused and took a shaky breath. "I know you're not Joanne, but I'm having the same intense feelings of passion that I had for her, and it frightens me. I can't let myself go down that path again."

Callie nodded, understanding the fear entirely. Though not entirely happy with the end result, she was grateful that Arizona had felt comfortable enough to open up to her.

After a moment, Callie asked cautiously, "Arizona, do you like playing the violin?"

Arizona shifted to look sharply at Callie, affronted. "Of course I do!"

Callie shook her head. "Do you love playing the violin?"

"I…I used to," Arizona conceded. "Somewhere along the way, I guess it became more about achieving success, to prove to myself, to my family that I could."

"I understand being frightened," Callie said finally. "I'm scared, too, but you can't live your life afraid to take risks. I'm not here to ruin your career, and I think it's obvious that we are both pretty dedicated to our instruments."

"Thank you," Arizona spoke softly. "I really do care about you, Calliope."

"I know, I do too," Callie replied, placing a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips.

When they pulled back, Arizona began to move out of Callie's arms. "Well, I guess I should go…" she began.

"Don't be ridiculous," Callie interrupted. "It's late, just stay here. I'll behave," she finished with a wink.

Arizona smiled gratefully and relaxed back into Callie's strong arms. She was exhausted from a long week of rehearsals and hadn't really wanted to start the long commute home now.

It wasn't long before Arizona felt her eyelids becoming heavier from Callie's soothing strokes through her hair. She smiled at the gesture, wondering how she had become so lucky, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N 2:** Because I like to tease: I've written quite a bit of Chapter 5, and it definitely made me blush. I'm just sayin'. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**A/N:** Note the rating change – there's no plot in this chapter. I generally don't write sex scenes, because I find them quite ungainly when I write them, but I just could not resist writing this scene. I hope you enjoy my Valentine's Day gift to you all. :)

**Chapter 5**

As content as she was to watch the blonde sleep peacefully, Callie couldn't ignore the throbbing she felt between her legs. She needed a distraction and an outlet. She carefully slipped her arm out from under Arizona's neck and walked through the glass doors to her living room, not bothering to put any clothes on. She quietly closed the doors behind her, turned on a mellow lamp, and picked her cello up from where it was lying horizontally on the floor. She sat on a stool with her back towards the door and began playing, a welcome distraction to the sexy, naked blonde in her bed.

Arizona awoke with a start from a dream. Her palms were sweaty and her pulse was racing; it was a safe assumption to make that a certain sexy brunette had been the subject of her dream. Opening her eyes wide, she realized she wasn't in her own room. Once she remembered the events of the evening, she smiled, recalling Callie's chivalry. She glanced over to the left side of the bed and placed a hand on the indentation in the mattress. It was still fairly warm, so she knew Callie hadn't been out of bed for long. Soon she noticed the light on in the living room and grinned when she realized that Callie was playing her cello at 2 in the morning. She wrapped a sheet around her body and padded out to the living room.

"Oh my God," Arizona whispered to herself, when she could make out Callie's naked silhouette, her curves mirroring those of the instrument in her hands. She was breathtaking.

Callie's hands stilled when she realized she was being watched and she turned around to grin at the blonde.

Arizona strode purposefully to Callie, and said, "Teach me."

"Okay, but I have one rule."

"What's that?"

"No clothes are to be worn while playing cello between the hours of midnight and 6am."

"Is that right?" Arizona asked, cocking her eyebrow playfully. She was more than willing to play along, her resolve crumbling by the second.

"I'm afraid so."

Arizona didn't hesitate to drop the sheet she had been holding tightly around her body. Callie grinned at Arizona's easy acceptance of her sketchy rule, and lifted up her cello from its resting place on her shoulder.

She scooted back on the chair and gestured for Arizona to join her. When Arizona was positioned with her back to Callie's front, their skin melding into each other, Callie gently laid the cello down on Arizona's shoulder. She handed her the bow and lifted her left hand to put it in position. Arizona applied pressure with her left index finger and slid the bow over the A string. They both laughed as a squeaky sound emanated from what was usually an elegant instrument. With Callie's help, Arizona tried a few more times, before letting out a sigh in frustration.

"You make it look so easy!"

"Um, have you _seen_ yourself play the violin? It's like you were playing that thing in the womb!"

"I practically was," Arizona laughed. "I guess we should stick to our own instruments, huh?"

"I think it's for the best," Callie agreed.

"Play for me," Arizona requested. She was about to get up to give Callie more space to play, when Callie squeezed her legs, trapping Arizona between her body and the cello.

"No, stay, I have an idea." The husky quality of Callie's voice let Arizona know the direction of Callie's thoughts.

"And what idea is that?" Arizona rasped as Callie began kissing her way along Arizona's shoulder blades.

"Remember your homework from today?" Callie mumbled against her skin. "Gallo said that you needed to be more passionate and truly _feel_ the music. I'm going to help you…do…just…that." She punctuated the last few words with nips and kisses along Arizona's hairline.

"How?" Arizona practically squeaked. Her freak-out from just hours before seemed entirely inconsequential at this moment. She no longer cared what her mind wanted, because her body was screaming at her out of visceral need. She reminded herself one last time that Callie was not Joanne and that she was older and wiser now. And besides, this was homework.

Callie leaned forward and took the bottom of Arizona's ear between her teeth, before whispering, "I want you to touch yourself while I play for you."

Callie chuckled at Arizona's stunned silence and continued. "Let the music guide you and you'll know just how and where to touch yourself. Ok?" Callie asked, wanting to give Arizona an out if she still wanted it.

"Ok," Arizona breathed.

Callie kissed her shoulder and scooted her body even closer to Arizona's, leaving no space whatsoever between them. Arizona gasped as she felt Callie's hardened nipples press against her back. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and once again laid the instrument on her shoulder. She took the bow and moved it across the body of the cello. The instrument emitted a low sound as Callie's left hand moved languidly, creating subtle waves in the noise. Immediately Arizona began snaking her right hand between her legs, needing no further foreplay due to her dream and the feel of Callie's naked body against her back.

Callie shook her head. "I don't think that's what the music is telling you to do."

Arizona groaned in frustration, but moved her hand higher, circling her nipples lightly. Eventually Callie released the note and began moving up the scale, adding more pressure with her bow. Arizona squeezed her breast, before lavishing attention on the other one, rolling her nipple between her fingers. Callie began to play a faster, lighter motif, indicating to Arizona to move her hand southward, but to keep teasing herself. Arizona rested her hand just above her curls, and then dipped her forefinger down to encircle her clit.

Arizona moaned when she discovered that despite the obstruction between Callie and her instrument, she still played with her entire body. Callie undulated behind her, thrusting her pelvis and breasts into Arizona's back in time with the music.

Callie kept up the moderate rhythm, but played on the lower two strings. Arizona followed suit by plunging two fingers into her slick folds, pumping with Callie's steady rhythm. Callie lifted her right leg over Arizona's, sliding her foot down the blonde's firm calf and forcing Arizona to open her stance wider. Arizona threw her head back over Callie's right shoulder, leaving it exposed to Callie's talented lips.

"God, Calliope…" Arizona breathed in Callie's ear, making the brunette shiver with her own arousal. From this vantage point she could see down the length of Arizona's body and watched with awe as Arizona pleasured herself, her fingers glistening in the dim lamplight with her arousal. How Callie was able to continue playing during this neither woman would ever understand.

Callie picked up the pace and Arizona began pumping faster, while adding pressure to her clit with her thumb. When Callie entered into a low tremolo, moving the bow rapidly back and forth across one string, Arizona knew she was about to get her release.

"I'm so close…please..."

Instead of giving into Arizona's pleas, Callie halted her motions completely, and the sound stopped. Lost in her own desire, Arizona continued her ministrations anyway. Callie quickly exchanged her bow to her left hand and roughly grabbed Arizona's wrist, before placing her hand against her thigh. Arizona cried out at the loss of contact.

"Gallo was right, you don't pay attention to the music." Callie said these words curtly, biting down on Arizona's neck playfully. Arizona whimpered. With her attention no longer divided, Callie nipped and licked her way across Arizona's neck and hairline, her hand still resting over Arizona's.

Figuring she'd tortured the blonde enough, Callie began to play, picking up a quick tempo in no time. Arizona began to touch herself with the same rhythm as before, quickly reaching the edge of her orgasm again. Sensing this, Callie started to play notes on two different strings at the same time, producing a grating, discordant harmony. Arizona knew she wouldn't be allowed to come until Callie resolved the dissonance, so she slowed down her motions, while using her left hand to pinch her nipples.

"Fuck…please" Arizona let out a feral grunt.

"Please what?"

"Please…let me come." Callie moaned at the sound of those words spilling from Arizona's lips and resolved the chord. Arizona cried out Callie's name as she let herself go. Her muscles spasmed against Callie's taut frame. The brunette played the same chord, but began to slow down her bow strokes, eventually drifting away entirely. Arizona's hand mimicked the rhythm as she came down from her powerful orgasm.

Arizona's body fell limp against Callie's and neither of them said anything as their breathing returned to normal.

When Arizona finally regained the ability to speak, she murmured, "God, that was the best orgasm I have ever had."

"Imagine what it will be like when I'm the one touching you." Arizona couldn't believe that so soon after her last orgasm she was feeling the familiar warmth of arousal pool in her stomach.

"I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. I can't believe that's what I would have been missing," Arizona mumbled.

"It's okay," Callie said, dropping a kiss on her neck.

"I want to make it up to you," Arizona replied, trying to turn to kiss Callie full on the lips. The position wouldn't allow her to do so. Callie lifted the cello and gestured for Arizona to stand. Arizona stood on wobble legs while Callie gently laid her cello back in its horizontal position on the floor.

As soon as Callie stood to join Arizona, the blonde forcefully pushed her back against the wall of the living room. She attacked Callie's lips trying to convey the absurd amount of passion she felt just from looking at the other woman. When Callie regained the ability to react, she wrapped her hand around the back of Arizona's neck, stilling her and forcing the kiss to become slower, though no less passionate. Arizona grabbed Callie's wrist and held it against the wall next to Callie's head. She did the same with Callie's other hand as she felt it snaking around her wrist. She applied enough pressure for Callie to stop fighting the restraint. Keeping Callie's hands in place, Arizona began to kiss her way down Callie's neck, sucking on her pulse point, before moving to nip and kiss her collar bone. Bending lower, she kissed down the valley between Callie's breasts, purposely ignoring the areas Callie wanted her tongue the most.

Arizona released Callie's hands and sank to her knees, continuing to place wet kisses over Callie's stomach. Her hands now free, Callie wrapped her right hand in Arizona's hair, trying to push her lower.

Arizona chuckled. "You want me to go lower, huh?"

"Yes, please," Callie moaned.

"Ok then," Arizona smirked and sat back on her heels. She kissed the inside of Callie's knee and licked her way up to the middle of Callie's thigh. Callie groaned when she realized she was about to be paid back from her teasing earlier. Arizona moved her mouth slowly upwards stopping close to the juncture between Callie's leg and pelvis.

"Arizona, please!" In response, Arizona bit down on the flesh of Callie's thigh, smiling into her skin as Callie groaned loudly and pulled at Arizona's hair.

As Arizona started to place light kisses just above Callie's soft curls, she reached up to palm Callie's breasts. Ever so lightly, she dipped her tongue into Callie's folds. Callie hissed in pleasure and anticipation, continuing to rub and pull at Arizona's hair, futilely hoping it would end the torture. Arizona continued by swirling her tongue around Callie's oversensitive nub, hardly applying any pressure. Callie's hips bucked almost involuntarily, desperately trying to increase the pressure.

Arizona laughed and shook her head, pulling her arms down, placing them squarely on Callie's hips and pushing them back against the wall.

Keeping one hand against Callie's hips, Arizona used her other to run a finger along Callie's slit.

"So fucking wet," she whispered hungrily.

"Please!" Callie whimpered again. Without any notice, Arizona unceremoniously plunged two fingers deep within Callie, making the taller woman cry out in a wonderful mix of pleasure and pain. Arizona established a rhythm, curling her fingers inward slightly, before plunging back in again. As Callie's breathing became shallower, Arizona wrapped her lips around Callie's clit, swirling her tongue and sucking gently.

Moments later Callie's orgasm hit her in waves, her walls convulsing around Arizona's still pumping fingers, as she cried out Arizona's name. Callie's legs suddenly gave out and she slowly sank to the floor using Arizona and the wall to support her. She eventually fell onto her knees, Arizona's fingers still buried in her. Arizona used her free hand to brush a few stray hairs out of Callie's eyes and placed several gentle kisses along her sweaty brow.

Neither said anything as Callie caught her breath. Eventually Arizona removed her fingers and Callie moaned, kissing Arizona deeply in gratitude.

"Mmmm your fingers are so talented in so many ways," Callie murmured and Arizona giggled. Callie absentmindedly traced circles over Arizona's thigh, conjuring up Arizona's arousal again.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Arizona whispered. At these words, Callie's head shot up. Arizona used this moment to her advantage and took her still wet fingers into her mouth, licking them completely clean of Callie's juices.

At this sight, Callie regained her strength completely. Standing quickly on barely sturdy legs, she swept a giggling Arizona into her arms, before carrying her to the bedroom for rounds three and four.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** First of all, if I offend anyone's musical tastes, I'm very sorry. Rest assured, I'm totally mocking my own choices, too. Secondly, this chapter was hard for me to write, as it is essentially filler to get the story moving along to the next big plot point…or whatever. I'm sorry that it's not the best. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it anyway!

**Chapter 6**

Once again Arizona awoke in a bed with a conspicuously empty left side. This time, though, her nose let her know exactly where Callie had gone. She sat up in bed, sighing contentedly and stretching her arms behind her back. She spied a pair of Callie's short and one of her Oberlin sweatshirts folded neatly on the corner of the bed and grinned at Callie's thoughtfulness. Shrugging the loose clothing on, she reveled in Callie's unique scent for a moment, before walking through the doors to the living room. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, she smiled at the sight before her. Callie was clad in a similar attire as Arizona's, humming and dancing slightly as she expertly flipped a pancake. Once Callie had put the pan back on the stove, Arizona closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder blade. Immediately Callie gasped and jumped slightly.

"Jesus!" Callie exclaimed. "I could have burned myself!"

Arizona laughed and rolled her eyes as Callie turned to face her. "Don't be so dramatic," she murmured, before capturing Callie's lips in a gentle, but sensuous kiss.

"Mmmm, good morning," Callie mumbled, pulling away from their kiss. "Now, go, sit while I make you breakfast!" Arizona practically scampered off to the living room.

Callie smiled as she turned back to her task. She had to admit she had been nervous for this morning. She didn't see Arizona as a one-night stand and desperately didn't want her to regret their night. Thought she was fairly certain that Arizona felt the same way, she was hoping that a home-made breakfast would clinch the deal. She was fairly positive that the combination of her cello playing and chocolate-chip, banana pancakes made most of her romantic conquests putty in her hands. Although, Arizona was not like the rest.

Callie neatly stacked three pancakes on a plate and grabbed two forks out of the drawer. She bumped her hip against the silverware to shut it, before walking into the living room, humming her part of the duet.

"Arizona?" Callie called, when she realized the blonde wasn't in the living room like she thought.

"Up here!" came Arizona's voice from the balcony.

Callie cocked her head as she watched Arizona take a few CDs from her bookshelf collection and frown. She took the stairs two by two, anxious to see what Arizona had uncovered.

"What are you doing?" she asked, when she saw that Arizona had taken out most of her CDs and rearranged them on the floor in different piles.

"I'm figuring you out. You can tell a lot by someone's CD collection."

Callie cocked and eyebrow and set the plate of pancakes down on the floor. "And what have you discovered about me?"

"Well, you have a wide variety of musical styles here, which shows you have an open mind. You have a fantastic and varied jazz collection, showing both your sensitive and sensuous side. The alternative rock and pop music you have is fun and shows you can appreciate different music forms. There's a large abundance of musical theater, which I won't judge you for, considering your impeccable taste in and impressive range of classical music, for lack of a better label. Your Salsa and Merengue CDs prove that you're still connected to and proud of your Latin roots. And I'm hoping that it means you're also a good dancer." Arizona paused her speech to wink at Callie, before gesturing to a third pile. "You have approximately ten versions of Bach's Cello Suites and eight Yo-Yo Ma albums, a wholly unnecessary amount of his CDs for anyone to have, cellist or no cellist, so I'm assuming that they were given to you by friends and family members who either don't know much about music or thought it would be a funny gag gift. And it's nice to know you have friends outside the music world – it means you're well grounded."

"How do you know I don't just love the Bach Cello Suites?"

"I'm going to venture a guess that you've played all six of them at least 100 times in your lifetime and are completely sick of them. Plus, considering four of these CDs still have the plastic wrapping on them, I don't think you listen to them very much, do you?"

Callie laughed and shook her head. "Good sleuthing there, Robbins. Now come on, let's eat. I slaved away over the hot stove all morning and you need to appreciate the fruits of my labor."

"Not quite yet. There's one more pile that I just can't quite understand. I'm going to hope that it is your guilty pleasures collection."

Callie balked playfully. "I believe that if it's a pleasure, by definition you can't be guilty for it."

Arizona smirked and held up Ricky Martin's original self-titled album. "Ricky Martin?"

"Hey, just minutes ago you were praising my continued connection to my Latin roots!"

"Fine. Metallica?"

"Great for working out when angry."

"Every Spice Girls album ever made, including the Greatest Hits CD?"

"Oh come on! The Spice Girls are classic! And fun! Haven't you ever had a girl's night where you discover that you all still know every word?"

Arizona laughed in acknowledgment. "Yeah I've had my fair share of those nights. Okay, last one. Barry Manilow?"

"Okay, I might be a little guilty about that one," Callie conceded.

"Okay, good! Now we can eat!"

"You're not going to put my CDs back in the careful order you found them?"

Arizona snorted, knowing that her categorization was the only order Callie's music had ever seen. "Later. Right now, I want to try this delicacy you slaved over." Arizona winked again and as Callie's heart fluttered, she began to believe that winking was her new favorite method of flirtation.

Scooping up a forkful of fluffy syrup-laden pancakes, Callie brought the fork up to Arizona's lips. After taking in the amazing aroma, Arizona opened her mouth and gently slid the morsel off the fork, her eyes fluttering upwards in pleasure as she did so.

"Oh my God, Calliope, these are amazing!"

Arizona immediately picked up the spare fork, so that she could take bites much faster than Callie was allowing. The two picked up a playful banter while they ate, both enjoying having nothing to worry about except the odd dribble of syrup.

When they finished a few short minutes later, Arizona asked quickly, "So, can you make these for me every morning?" Intending her words to be a compliment, rather than a forecast for the future, her eyes widened and she began to backtrack. "I just…I meant that I could eat these every morning…not that you had to _be_ there every morning to make them for me. They're just…"

Callie half wanted to let her continue, but her rant combined with the adorable blush creeping into her cheeks was too much to handle. Callie leaned forward and kissed the blonde deeply, but not before licking a drop of syrup off the corner of her mouth.

"I think that can be arranged."

They both let the weight of those words settle on them, neither particularly bothered by the implication, which came as a surprise to both of them.

Arizona drew in a ragged breath, still in disbelief over the power the brunette held over her. She cleared her throat and said, "So we should really practice now, since we completely neglected it last night."

"And whose fault was that?"

"Yours!" Arizona exclaimed.

"I was innocently washing the dishes. You started it!"

"Yes, but it's your fault, because you're too damn sexy." Despite the decidedly brazen nature of the night before, Arizona's flippant comment in the light of day made Callie blush like a teenager.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Arizona picked up their discarded plate and headed down the staircase. After loading it in the dishwasher, Arizona joined Callie in the living room, where they silently prepared their instruments to play, smiling at each other every few moments. Callie literally couldn't think of anything more wonderful than waking up late after a night of ridiculously hot sex to a morning of lazy banter, delicious pancakes, and a laidback rehearsal. It seemed the sentiment was entirely mutual.

The two played intermittently for the rest of their Saturday, stopping only to gently correct each other and eat. There might have been some making out thrown in there, too.

**o0o0o**

When Maestro Gallo discovered the progress they had made over the weekend at rehearsal on Monday, he exclaimed "YES! Now _that_ is magic!" When he witnessed the way they played off of one another, completely in sync with the other and able to anticipate each other's every move, he strode over to each of them and kissed them squarely on the lips. He then cancelled their rehearsals for the next two weeks and ordered them not to change anything that they were doing to make this duet work so well. They didn't think that would be too much of a problem.

Those next two weeks flew by and Callie and Arizona both found themselves spending every moment they could together, firmly ensconced in the "can't keep your hands off each other" stage of a relationship. Callie stayed at Arizona's place six nights out of every seven, for convenience's sake, of course.

For Callie, the pace of their relationship was typical of that of most of her other relationships. She had entered into many passionate, but brief flings, which usually left her somewhat devastated, yet here she was beginning the vicious cycle all over again and loving every minute, blissfully ignoring what the future could potentially hold.

Arizona knew that if she took the time to step back and realize what she was doing, she would likely flee out of fear of damaging the careful walls she had constructed to protect her career, and, if she was honest, her heart. But she didn't step back, because in this moment her heart felt wonderful and clearly, her career was being enhanced rather than damaged by her connection to Callie.

It wasn't until the following Friday that Arizona realized how inextricably involved she'd become. Following a violin sectional, Arizona walked with Teddy Altman, her stand partner and best friend of two years, to the café where the ensemble always got lunch. Having purchased their sandwiches, the two violinists looked around the large dining area to find some spare seats. As they did so, Arizona's gaze landed squarely on Mark Sloan's hand resting on Callie's back, his fingers rubbing circles over her shoulder blade. He whispered something in her ear and Callie threw her head back, laughing raucously, as Cristina Yang, Callie's stand partner, rolled her eyes and pretended to gag. She narrowed her eyes at the display as she felt an involuntary twinge in her heart.

"Let's sit over there," Arizona said, while nodding to a table on the opposite side of the room.

"You don't want to sit with your girlfriend?" Teddy asked, noticing the conspicuously empty seats at Callie's table.

"She's not my girlfriend," Arizona said a little harsher than she'd intended. "We're just sleeping together."

"Ooookay," Teddy replied in a sing-songy 'whatever you say' voice.

As the pair walked to their table, a voice rang out, "Hey, guys! Over here!"

Groaning, Arizona turned towards the voice and plastered a grin on her face. "Oh, we didn't see you guys!" She led Teddy over the table, the taller blonde looking more and more amused by the second.

Arizona glared at Mark and placed an exaggerated kiss on Callie's surprised lips, as if trying to mark her territory.

Cristina once again gagged and rolled her eyes. "Get a room."

As lunch continued, Arizona was either awkwardly quiet or making inappropriately negative comments in Mark's general direction, Callie furrowing her brow in consternation at every instance of the uncharacteristic behavior. Sensing the tension between the two women, Mark and Teddy unsubtly made up excuses to leave. As they stood up from the table, Cristina made no attempt to leave, as well. Mark tapped her on the shoulder and gestured to the door.

"What? I'm eating!" Mark nodded his head towards the door, this time a little more forcefully. "Fine, I'm coming!" Looking towards Callie, Cristina added, "Apparently I'm not allowed to eat, because you and your girlfriend are having 'issues'."

"So, wanna tell me what that was all about?" Callie asked, once the other three had left.

"What what was about?"

"Oh, come on. You were passive aggressively exactly some sort of revenge on Mark. What the hell did he do?"

Arizona grumbled something under breath.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I saw his hand rubbing your back and he was whispering in your ear. I just thought that maybe…maybe you were sleeping with him, too."

"When the hell did you think I had time to sleep with Mark? In all the spare time I've had not in rehearsal and not in your bed?" Callie raised her voice slightly, a bit insulted by the implication that she just falls into bed with everyone.

"Sorry," Arizona winced, realizing how her comment sounded.

"Were you…jealous?" Callie asked, her voice softer and laced with a touch of amusement.

"No. No! I just…you're allowed to do whatever you want. But then Cristina called me your girlfriend. So, I need to know, am I your girlfriend?" Arizona asked hesitantly.

"Yeah!" Callie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, her mouth widening into a brilliant smile.

"Okay. Good! So yeah, no more being all touchy feely with Mark Sloan."

Callie grinned. "Moron," she whispered, capturing Arizona's lips in a languid kiss.

"So, admit it, you were jealous," Callie said, breaking away and leaning her forehead against Arizona's.

"No, I just don't like other people touching what's mine," Arizona replied playfully.

"It's okay. Jealousy is really sexy on you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Time Warner 17 doesn't exist – I made it up based on a channel I have at home. I'm sure you all have seen those local arts channels that no one ever watches, right? Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to get something out tonight, and this was a logical place to stop. Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 7**

Callie paced back and forth on the tile floor, muttering in Spanish and running her hands through matted curls.

"Calliope…" Arizona attempted to get her attention. "Calliope!" she tried a little louder.

"CALLIE TORRES." Arizona finally shouted. She rose from her chair to stand in front of her panicked girlfriend.

"What?" Callie shot back, apparently upset that her irrational anxiety had been interrupted.

"Will you sit down and stop pacing, please? You're making me dizzy just looking at you."

It had been a month since they'd had the all important "relationship talk", a gloriously exploratory month. The urgency with which they felt the need to exhibit their passion had died down and they had discovered that they truly had an emotional connection as well as a physical one. That was not to say there wasn't still passion in the relationship. No one could accuse them of having anything less than a voracious appetite for the other. But they had also found comfort in non-sexual intimacy and reveled in learning new information about each other. This was truly turning into a mature, adult relationship.

Of course, with any mature, adult relationship comes the occasional crisis or fight. This was one such crisis that Arizona had to figure out how to deal with.

"Why are you not worried?" Callie asked in disbelief, whirling around to face Arizona.

"Why _are_ you worried?" Arizona countered.

"Because! We have to talk to a room full of people while we're being grilled by a scary journalist!"

"Whoa, I'm just going to stop you right there. Our 'scary journalist' is a mousy woman who wouldn't kill a fly. The 'room full of people' will probably be said mousy journalist's family and a few cameramen."

"Cameramen! Exactly! This is being broadcast on live TV!" Callie exclaimed, exasperated by the fact that Arizona wasn't the least bit concerned.

"You can play your cello to a sold-out crowd of over 2,000, but you can't answer some damn questions about it?"

"I was born to play the cello! It's like my security blanket. But I have no idea what that woman is going to ask me. What if I don't know the answer and make a fool of myself in front of hundreds of people?"

"Calliope, this is a local, publically funded, fine arts TV channel. I'm pretty sure we could count on our fingers and toes the number of people who will be watching it."

"Oh God, you think 40 people will watch this?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. Callie was clearly missing the point. Arizona decided to try a new tactic, since it was obvious that logic would not work. She took Callie squarely by the shoulders and backed her into her seat, before taking the one next to hers. Taking Callie's sweaty hand into her own, she began to rub soothing circles over her knuckles. Arizona leaned in and kissed a line across Callie's set jaw.

"We're in this together, okay?" she mumbled against Callie's skin. "If it looks like you're struggling to answer a question, I'll just jump in."

Callie took in Arizona's words and light kisses and relaxed almost instantly. "My savior," she intoned, a playful smile gracing her lips.

Arizona could tell that Callie was just trying to placate her and that Callie's raging pulse had very little to do with Arizona's continued kisses. Pretending otherwise suited both of them just fine.

Arizona decided to up the ante in an attempt to make Callie feel anything but nervous. "When we're done here," she murmured in Callie's ear, "I plan on holding you hostage in my apartment and fucking you until…"

"Okay, ladies, we're ready for you! Sorry the wait was so long," the nervous intern interrupted them.

"Oh, no problem at all!" Arizona offered her a dimpled smile before releasing Callie and sauntering after the intern. "Come on, Calliope!" she called gleefully over her shoulder. Callie jumped to follow Arizona, almost forgetting what she was there for in the first place. Entering the room, Callie remembered, and caught up to Arizona, gripping her hand.

They sat down and while they briefly tested the lights and their mics, Arizona continued to soothe Callie's nerves.

Once they started the laidback interview, Callie had to admit that Arizona had been right about the interviewer being mousy. She had that typical monotone NPR voice and asked simple questions, with no judgment in her voice. When Callie looked around at the cameras and the lights, however, she remembered the anonymous individuals who could be potentially watching her, watching her flub an answer to a question.

"Good evening. I'm Linda Walters, and you're watching Time Warner 17, your local guide to all fine arts events in Manhattan. Today we have with us Arizona Robbins, concertmaster and principle violinist with the New York Philharmonic and Callie Torres, principal cellist, also with the New York Philharmonic. They're here to tell us a bit more about the big concert coming up in April, which includes Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto in D major, featuring a never-before-heard adaptation to the classic solo."

They made it through the introductory questions without incident, Arizona fielding the majority of them.

"So, Callie, this is typically a violin solo. How did it work, adapting it to a cello?" Linda asked gently.

"Well, you'd probably have to ask Owen Hunt, our arranger about that," Callie laughed nervously.

"Unfortunately he was unable to make it to this interview, so why don't you try to explain it to our viewers a bit?" There was no judging or patronizing quality in the woman's voice, but the slightly pressing nature of the question reignited Callie's fear. Arizona squeezed her hand under the table and smiled encouragingly.

"Well…the solo has two very distinct parts. There's a slower, more languid part, which I play on the cello most of the time, though at the very end we play it together in octaves. The majority of it is played brilliantly by my…by Arizona here. It's kind of a ridiculous solo, I have no idea how she does it. I mean, it's insanely fast and her fingers are just like flying all over the violin. It's really incredible." Callie nudged Arizona's shoulder and smiled at her. She found that talking about her girlfriend made her anxiety diminish quite a bit.

"You two seem quite fond of each other. I take it no egos were bruised during this process?"

The two laughed genuinely at the question. "I have to admit that I was a little put out to begin with, but working with Callie has been a dream come true. She is a consummate professional and easily the most talented musician with whom I have ever worked," Arizona answered sincerely.

"I was just lucky to be added to the part," Callie added, feeling more and more comfortable with the interview. "I mean, it's my first year with the New York Philharmonic, so this is quite unheard of. Getting to work with my girlfriend was just an added bonus."

Oh God, Callie had no filter. Though the two had not been hiding their relationship, they also hadn't been publicizing it freely, worried about the drama it could create within the ensemble.

Callie glanced at Arizona with apprehension etching her features, pleading silently with her not to be angry.

"Girlfriend?" To her credit, Linda was trying her damndest not to inflict her voice with any questionable tone.

"I…um…I meant that…" Callie struggled. Arizona frowned as she could feel Callie's palm clamming up.

"You did hear her correctly, Linda. Callie and I have been dating for almost two months now," Arizona said, giving both Callie and Linda a wide smile, while bringing their clenched hands above the table in view of the camera.

After the two answered a few more questions about the concert and how their relationship affected the duet, the interview was finally over.

Leaving the cable company's building, Arizona gracefully hailed a cab to take them back to her apartment.

"I think I'll just head back to my place," Callie said, once they were settled in the back seat. She was worried that Arizona would be mad about her slip and wanted to avoid the angry blonde if possible.

"Oh no, I made a promise to a certain hot, _hot_ Latina earlier today that I was going to take her hostage in my apartment and a Robbins does not break a promise."

"So you're not mad?"

Arizona sighed. "I was a bit surprised, and honestly, I'm a little concerned about the ramifications, but we couldn't keep hiding this, and it's not like we were doing a very good job. I'm pretty sure the only people who didn't know were Bailey and Webber."

"Good point. I still can't believe I said that though," Callie shook her head. She was usually so cool and collected. Damn distracting cameras and oppressive lights.

"It was pretty cute to see you blush so much when you realized what you'd said."

"Oh, so you think I'm cute, do you?" Callie asked, a flirtatious tone in her voice. She pulled the blonde closer to her so that they were sharing just one section of the back seat.

"Cute, stunning, breathtaking, hot, so, _so_ hot, sexy. The list is endless."

Callie grinned as she began to pepper Arizona's neck with light kisses, flicking her tongue out every once in a while to lap up a taste that was uniquely Arizona.

"So when you said you were going to hold me hostage…" Callie suggested, while sucking tenderly on Arizona's pulse point.

"The way I see it, we have a full 36 hours before rehearsal, and I've decided that neither one of us is leaving my apartment unless there is a fire or we have run out of food entirely." Arizona shifted to kiss Callie squarely on the lips, wasting no time in plunging her tongue deeply into Callie's warm, inviting mouth.

Callie groaned into the kiss, her mind flooding with images of what they could find to do in 36 hours.

This woman would be the death of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Callie woke up to the delicious feel of wet kisses blazing a trail across her stomach. She grinned, wondering for at least the hundredth time in the past two months how she'd gotten so lucky. She had never before had such an attentive lover; usually she was the one to show her love with gratuitous acts of passion.

"Mmmm, Arizona," she murmured, her voice still gravelly with sleep.

Arizona immediately halted her actions before resting her chin on Callie's stomach. "Good morning, Calliope!" she grinned.

At the sight of her adorable girlfriend peering out from under the covers, Callie burst out laughing. She desperately tried to quell her laughing fit when Arizona frowned, but it only made her laugh more. Sliding her way up Callie's body, Arizona flopped down next to Callie, a pout on her face.

"_What_ is so funny?"

"You're just so adorable."

"I was going for sexy," Arizona retorted playfully, the pout still on full display.

Callie turned on her side so that she was facing Arizona. She ran a hand over Arizona's taut stomach, attempting to unlock the blonde's tightly crossed arms. "You _are_ sexy," she hummed, before placing several kisses against Arizona's jaw.

"You're just trying to get me to finish what I started," Arizona said, uncrossing her arms and wrapping one around Callie's neck.

Callie leaned down to kiss the blonde fully, before replying simply, "Yep." As an after thought, she added, "but I do find you incredibly sexy."

"Oh you do, do you?" Arizona grinned devilishly. "Well then, maybe I will continue what I started," she added, while trailing her index finger along Callie's body. Shivering at the light touch, Callie tried to gain access to Arizona's lips, but the blonde kept pulling back.

"I said maybe I would continue, not definitely."

"You are a horrible tease."

"On the contrary, I'm an _excellent_ tease," Arizona said huskily, while tracing idle patterns with her forefinger along the smooth flesh of Callie's inner thigh. Callie tried unsuccessfully to shift her body down the bed, seeking contact.

Arizona began to move her hand further up to exactly where Callie wanted it, when a tinny version of Spring from Vivaldi's Four Seasons broke through the tense air. Callie groaned as Arizona leaned over her to answer her ringing phone. She didn't know she was dating a walking cliché.

"Hello?...Oh, Mr. Webber, hi! What can I do for you?"

Callie watched the one-sided conversation and tried to get Arizona's attention when she frowned. _What's wrong?_ she mouthed. Arizona held up a finger, indicating for her to wait.

"Yes, I understand. Ok, we'll be right in….Uh, yes, I'll tell her. Bye." After pressing the end button on the phone, Arizona sighed and pushed herself off the edge of the bed.

"So? What was that about?" Callie asked, eyebrows raised.

"We have to go in and have a meeting with the producers," Arizona shouted, now deep within her closet looking for clean clothes. Laundry hadn't seemed to be a priority recently.

"Um, why?" Callie asked, also getting out of the bed to get dressed.

"I don't…I don't know, he didn't say," Arizona said. She slid a pink fitted t-shirt over her toned torso, before continuing, "I think he saw the interview yesterday. I think he knows about us."

"Do you think that's what this is about?" Callie asked, suddenly worried that her slip might have more consequences than she'd originally realized. She walked to the drawer Arizona had given her and pulled out a pair of dark wash tailored jeans.

"I really have no idea. He didn't seem too happy about something and just told me that we needed to meet as soon as possible. I think he knows about us, because he asked me if I'd tell you to come in, too. If he didn't know, why wouldn't he just call you separately?" Arizona ran a brush through her unruly hair, trying to tame it into a somewhat presentable style.

"Maybe he's just busy and wanted you to call me for him? You are concertmaster after all," Callie offered hopefully.

"We'll see," Arizona shrugged, wandering into the bathroom. Having witnessed the producers' anger more than once in the past few years, she was definitely worried about what this impromptu urgent meeting would entail.

Callie had rarely seen the blonde anything but optimistic in the past few months and so Arizona's concern was rubbing off on her. Maybe the producers had seen the interview, but so what? Why would they care if they were dating? It shouldn't matter to them, right? Her mind was racing when she joined Arizona in the bathroom. Since Callie tended to wear her emotions on her sleeve, the blonde instantly noticed Callie's apprehension. Trying to placate her girlfriend, Arizona placed one hand gently on her hip and the other on her cheek, before guiding her face in for a light kiss.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'm sure whatever it is will be no big deal and I'll have you back in bed to finish what I started in no time." Arizona flashed her one of her typical magic smiles.

Despite her lingering trepidation, Callie returned the smile genuinely. Callie reached for her toothbrush as Arizona applied some mascara. Callie found their morning ritual peaceful. She loved moving around the bathroom fluidly in sync with Arizona, occasionally passing things to each other in silence. The domesticity of it all should scare her, but it didn't, not in the least. She loved going to rehearsals together, cooking dinner together, falling in bed and passing out immediately together, both understand the sheer exhaustion that all day rehearsals could bring. After only dating for two months, Callie had already started imagining their future, and it didn't scare her. It didn't scare her, because from the way the blonde knew exactly what she was feeling all the time and was constantly doing little thoughtful things, she could tell that Arizona was imagining their future together, too.

**o0o0o**

"What the HELL were you thinking?" Webber's question was directed, inexplicably, at Arizona.

"Um, sir," Callie piped up, literally feeling Arizona's authority issues bubbling to the surface, despite the fact that they weren't touching. "I was the one who blurted it out. You should be mad at me."

"Oh, I _am_ mad at you, but Arizona has been with the company longer, and yet, she confirmed it. She knows what something like this could do, yet she didn't even try to cover it up." Webber was now pacing around the room, while Bailey leaned back on his desk, glaring at the two women.

"I'm right here!" Arizona exclaimed, incensed that Webber insisted on talking about her as if she wasn't there.

"Do you have _any_ idea what this little fling you two have going on has cost us?" Bailey spoke evenly, but with an astounding authoritative presence.

"It isn't a little fling," Arizona answered calmly. Callie struggled to bite back a smile at these words. It felt wonderful having her feelings validated.

"Don't be so naïve, Arizona. You have no idea what is at stake here." Arizona narrowed her eyes at Webber. She hated being treated like a child, like she needed someone's permission to enter into a loving, mature relationship.

"Just since your little stunt yesterday, we have had five of our biggest patrons pull out, saying that they will not support an organization which pushes homosexuality on the general public."

"Pushes homosexuality? How the hell are we doing that?" Callie exclaimed incredulously.

"Well, they evidently weren't thrilled that an interview that was supposed to be about the music and the upcoming concert became a platform for you guys to espouse your beliefs."

"There was no 'espousing of beliefs'," Callie gesticulated with air quotation marks. "We simply stated we were in a relationship, not that homosexual marriage should be legal!"

Neither producer cared very much about Callie's opinion when there was so much money at stake. Webber went to his desk and took out a large manila file from one of the drawers, before dropping it with a resounding thud on the desk.

"How…how much are we talking?" Arizona asked hesitantly, having remained fairly quiet for much of the conversation.

"A lot. We're talking a lot of money here. Arizona you know the Thompsons and the Swifts. They both pulled out their donations for this year and threatened to withhold further donations. The Johnsons also retracted their donation this year, and Edie Faulkner wrote us out of her will. The last one to call in this morning was John Holt, who informed us he would no longer be a patron of the Philharmonic. It's hard to estimate the projected loss, but this year alone, it is $500,000 down the drain. It will easily cripple us this year, but could continue to do so for years to come. Edie had promised us at least a million in her will," Webber explained slowly.

Arizona inhaled deeply after hearing these numbers. She literally could not believe what was happening to her. Just because she was happy in a relationship with another woman, the welfare of one of the most reputable fine arts groups in the world was on the line.

"Well, our upcoming concert is sold out," Arizona began.

"One concert, Arizona! One. Concert. That's enough to pay for the salaries of the people sitting in this room and nothing more," Bailey chided.

"Arizona, I know you're always thinking, and I'm sure your brain is working overtime to try to fix this in the most diplomatic way possible, but Miranda and I have already discussed this and can only think of one way to fix this problem," Webber added.

"First, this affair between the two of you will end and it will end right now. Second, you will both publically denounce ever being involved with the other. I don't care what excuse you make up, but you will make it convincing. Lastly, Arizona, you will wine and dine the Thompsons and the Swifts and apologize to them and get them to give back their donations. And you will do all of this quickly, as we only have two weeks before our major concert of the year and do not need any more distractions."

Before either had the chance to protest, Webber continued after a brief pause, "You will do these things, or your contracts will not be renewed."

"You can't fire us for being gay!" Arizona shouted.

"No, but I can fire you for having an inappropriate relationship with a colleague."

"…wouldn't happen if one of us was a man," Callie mumbled under her breath.

"I don't think there is anything left to say here. I believe that the right choice is obvious," Webber said, opening the door for the women to leave.

As the two women walked in silence to the elevator, tears were streaming down Arizona's cheeks. Wiping them away hotly, she braved a glance at Callie. Through her own hazy vision, she could see Callie's eyes glistening with unshed tears. Both desperately wanted to break the silence, but neither could figure out what to say. After pushing the down button, Arizona no longer felt she had the strength to remain upright and she let her body slide down against the portion of wall under the elevator console. Callie followed suit, and for several long moments, the two stared at the abstract artwork on the opposite wall, trying in vain to process the last half hour. How had their morning started so well and ended up such a catastrophic mess?

"We could…we could keep it a secret," Arizona offered, already knowing what Callie's response would be.

"We can't."

"I know."

The elevator doors opened and closed behind them, but neither noticed or had the energy to move from their spots on the floor.

"I can't be the one that comes between you and your career, Arizona," Callie said after several beats.

"Don't you dare pin this all on me! It's your career at stake, too!" Arizona replied, her voice rising.

"But I don't care. I would just as gladly play my cello in the damn street."

"So, what? I'm just supposed to give all of this up to be with you because you are privileged enough not to need this job?"

Callie winced. "You know that's not what I meant. It's just that…this is your dream, Arizona, not mine. You are concertmaster of the New York fucking Philharmonic. You can't walk away from it because of _this_," Callie gestured between the two of them. Arizona's heart constricted at the thought of Callie belittling their relationship. Maybe it didn't mean as much to the brunette as she'd thought.

"You're right," Arizona sighed, resigned. "So I guess this is it." _Please, just ask me to stay with you, and I will_, Arizona thought. Her eyes searched Callie's, looking for any indication of hesitation on Callie's part. For once, the soulful brown eyes didn't betray her true emotions and remained unfeeling.

"This is it." _Please choose me over your career_, Callie thought to herself. She kept her breathing in check and her tears at bay, knowing that she had to make this sacrifice for Arizona.

The elevator once again opened up behind them and a janitor stepped out. Callie stood on shaky legs and started for the elevator, enduring one backwards glance.

"So, I'll come by sometime to get my things," Callie stated resolutely.

"We'll see each other at work," Arizona responded, her voice catching at the end.

Arizona leaned her head back against the cold wall when she heard the doors shut behind her. She sighed deeply as tears began to make their way down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away, knowing there was an endless supply. She racked her brain, futilely trying to understand why Callie had let her go without so much as a disagreement, let alone a full-on fight.

As soon as the doors shut, Callie sank to the floor of the elevator, the tears she had so bravely held back now falling freely. She couldn't believe Arizona was picking her career over this relationship. Once again, she had fallen harder and faster than the other person, only this time it was not her own passion and ambition getting in the way.

Both women's thoughts turned to the tragic story Owen had told them on that fateful day that had started their relationship. Just as this piece had brought together and destroyed Tchaikovsky and Kotek, it would mark the beginning and the end of their relationship.

If there ever were an example of life imitating art, this was it.

**A/N:** Please don't hate me too much! I like fluff as much as the next girl, but every Grey's fan knows that there has to be some drama, before there can be a happy ending.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I'm sorry that this took a bit longer, but I found this chapter pretty difficult to write. One scene is dedicated to calzona_is_love (you know which one). I'm sorry it's not exactly what you wanted, but I hope it suffices. I got the idea for the scene with Callie and her father and what will follow it in the next chapter from walking_weapon – thanks so much for the brilliant idea! :D Hope you guys enjoy it. I promise happiness is somewhere on the horizon.

**Chapter 9**

The two weeks before opening night were usually a chaotic mix of excitement and abject terror. The entire company was moved from their rehearsal space into their performance space at the Lincoln Center. Rehearsals started earlier and always ran late. Temper tantrums were always just slightly beneath the surface, and it constantly seemed that they weren't prepared for the upcoming performances. These two weeks were less than affectionately deemed the "hell weeks" by the ensemble and crew. For Callie and Arizona, that nickname didn't even begin to cover it.

The day after Webber had given them their ultimatum, they had scheduled another interview with Linda Walters over at Time Warner 17. It was awkward, to say the least. They didn't speak one word to each other when the cameras weren't rolling. When the cameras were rolling, they half-heartedly repealed their previous confession, making up some inconceivable story about how they had done it on a dare, because you know those musicians are such jokesters…or something. They didn't exactly try to be convincing, and they seriously doubted that anyone had been convinced. But what did it matter? It was clear from their demeanor that they were no longer together, so it should appease the apparent homophobes who regularly donated to the Philharmonic.

Of course, their duet notably suffered. The two both heard the murmuring throughout the rest of the ensemble about how there was no spark like there had been just a week before. Gallo had heard the story, and though he sympathized, he was none too pleased that the featured piece was "being flushed down the toilet" as he so eloquently put it.

Ever the dramatist, Gallo had erupted at them on Wednesday, which marked three days after they'd broken up and a particularly bad rehearsal day for the two of them.

"This is absolutely unacceptable! Do you think we have months to work on this? No! We have nine days to get this right, and the fucking union makes me give you guys one of those days off. So please, kindly take your heads out of your asses and give me something to work with!"

Outbursts like this one were not uncommon at this point in the process, and certainly not uncommon from Gallo. Arizona had learned not to take them personally, but from Callie's slumped posture and the down-trodden look on her face, the brunette was having a much harder time dealing with it. It didn't help that this particular tirade had taken place in front of the entire ensemble.

By Friday, Gallo had become resigned to the fact that unless the two women were able to reconcile, he would have to make do with the current state of the duet. To be clear, it wasn't bad by most people's standards; the two were professional and worked together well, seamlessly transitioning from section to section, but there was no magic. Gallo had once said that you could tangibly feel the passion oozing out of their instruments and bodies. That aspect of the duet was gone.

It was now Saturday and nearing the three hour mark of their morning rehearsal. Arizona couldn't remember ever feeling this exhausted. All she wanted to do was take a long, scalding bath, curl up in her warm bed and attempt to forget this week. Glancing across the podium at Callie, she could tell that the brunette felt the exact same way. When Callie met her gaze, she offered a small smile, determined to be professional and civil. Callie immediately looked away, pretending to become involved with the music once again.

As Gallo worked with the percussion section, Arizona watched Callie and Cristina intently. The two seemed to be bickering about something, Cristina gesticulating wildly and repeatedly flipping a page back and forth. Under normal circumstances Arizona would have laughed, but seeing the broken Latina just made her heart clench.

An hour later, Gallo finally gave them a half an hour for lunch, and Arizona raced out of the building, Teddy hot on her heels.

"So, are we going to talk about this?" Teddy asked when she'd finally caught up to the petite blonde.

"There is nothing to talk about. Callie and I were dating and now we're not. Isn't that how it works?" Arizona's words were firm, but Teddy could sense the lingering sadness underneath.

"But that's not quite what happened. Look, if you ask me, I think you're both being idiots."

Arizona snapped her head around to shoot Teddy a fiery glare. "Which is why I didn't ask you."

Teddy sighed out of frustration. "Arizona, I know it's hard, but you two really seemed to have something good going."

"It's more complicated than that," Arizona replied, dejected. The two grabbed some food as they made their way to one of the many green rooms backstage.

"Why? Because you're scared to lose your job? The New York Philharmonic isn't everything. Go work for the Boston Pops, or I'm sure the San Francisco Symphony would be eager to have you."

"She didn't even try to stop me," Arizona said, seemingly in her own world. "She just let me walk away."

Before Teddy had the chance to respond, Cristina came bursting through the door and strode up to their table with purpose.

"You need to fix this," Cristina said, before sitting down completely uninvited at their table.

"Cristina, if you're here to talk about Callie, then you're wasting your time." Arizona was beating herself up enough internally that she really didn't need to be berated by Callie's stand partner.

"Do you remember what you said on the first day of the season?"

Arizona cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Cristina to elucidate her question.

"I was only half listening because you were so cheerful and peppy that it actually hurt me a bit to listen, but I definitely remember you saying that if this all got too stressful, your door was always open. So, you pretty much have to listen to me," Cristina said with a smirk, looking over to Teddy for validation. Teddy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with my relationship with…"

"It has everything to do with it! You see, Callie is all mopey and depressed now and it's affecting her abilities which has an affect on me…as her stand partner."

Arizona narrowed her eyes. "As her stand partner?"

"Yes, she has one page turn to do, while the inside cellos are playing. ONE. And she keeps screwing it up, which just makes me look stupid. ONE PAGE TURN."

Arizona tilted her head slightly to the right, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Okay, I can see why you'd be concerned…as her stand partner, but you have to realize that Callie is a grown woman and a professional, and there's nothing I can do about that. Of course, maybe I could help if I knew you were concerned for her personally," Arizona goaded, unable to resist the usually insensitive Cristina.

"Personally? I have no idea what you're talking about. Callie is my stand partner and when she's upset, I suffer." Cristina managed a small smile to show Arizona that she was taking it a bit personally. In the three years that they had been in the Philharmonic together, Arizona had never known Cristina to care about anyone else. She wasn't surprised that Callie had been the one to break her of this trait.

"Mmhmm. Well, thank you for letting me know," Arizona smiled at Cristina, before remembering the cause of this problem. "I'm not sure there's anything I can do, though," she added, her smile fading.

"Well, I think you should try," Cristina replied, before standing and leaving the room.

Arizona sighed and looked at Teddy for encouragement. Teddy simply shook her head in silent support of Cristina.

**o0o0o**

Callie let out a long sigh as she flopped back on her bed. She was so grateful that she finally had the day off. She planned on doing nothing more than moping around and sleeping. She toyed with the idea of watching a romantic comedy and eating copious bags of popcorn, but eventually decided she wasn't that much of a masochist. She ran her index finger under her eyes to get rid of the slight wetness and sat back up. Looking around her barely used apartment, she sighed and could feel the heavy drops pooling at the bottom of her eyes once again. She dug into her purse and pulled out her phone, quickly pressing the 2 to call the second person on her speed dial list.

"Daddy…" she whimpered slightly at the sound of her father's soothing greeting.

"What's wrong, m'ija?"

"Daddy," she said again, her voice still plaintive. "I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong? You can tell me, Calliope," he urged again. Though her father had not been pleased in the least when he had found out his daughter's sexuality, he had eventually come around. After all, she was his little girl and he would always be there to catch her.

Callie told him the cliff's notes version of the story, leaving out certain parts that weren't exactly father-approved and ending with the painful events of the past week.

"Oh, m'ija," Carlos said softly. "You must really like her."

"I think…I think I love her, Daddy." As Callie said these words, she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She hadn't actually entertained the notion that she could be in love with Arizona up until this point, but having said it out loud, she had no doubt that it was true.

"I think I have a plan, Calliope," he said and Callie could almost hear the glint in his eye.

**o0o0o**

Arizona adjusted her blue satin cocktail dress for maybe the twentieth time since she arrived at Sardi's. She glanced at her watch and rolled her eyes. Of course they were late. Arizona took a deep breath and contemplated getting a drink from the bar before subsequently deciding against it. The last thing she needed was alcohol to provide her with loose lips.

"Excuse me. Are you Ms. Robbins?" a middle-aged woman asked her.

"Yes, that's me! You must be Mrs. Swift," Arizona said, offering her hand for a handshake and plastering on a painfully sweet smile.

Taking her outstretched hand, Mrs. Swift smiled warmly at the younger woman. "Yes, but you can call me Betty. This is my husband George," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Arizona shook his hand as well, when she noticed another couple walk in the door. After the three introduced themselves to the Thompsons, Lorie and Joe, the group was seated. They ordered wine and appetizers and engaged in some light small talk. Arizona wanted to roll her eyes at the insincere pleasantries, but refrained, ever the polite and professional woman she was raised to be.

"So, Ms. Robbins, I must say we were surprised to be invited out to dinner with the concertmaster herself," Lorie Thompson said after the group could squeeze no more substance out of the "spring is coming delightfully early, isn't it?" conversation.

"Were you?" Arizona asked, with a slight challenge in her voice. "And please, call me Arizona," she requested for the fifth time that night.

"Well, we weren't sure we were still in the Philharmonic's good graces," Betty added.

Arizona smiled weakly, trying desperately to keep up the façade. "We always try to make our most valued patrons feel welcome."

Just then, the waiter arrived with their salads and calamari and she sighed in relief, hoping they could go back to the small talk for a few more minutes.

To her surprise, it seemed that Lorie had sensed her unease and asked Arizona to tell them about the program they would be hearing on Saturday. Arizona smiled at her genuinely and began to talk animatedly about the music, something for which she never lost her passion. As she started to explain the duet in the featured Tchaikovsky piece, she found herself describing Callie's role in great detail, her eyes shining with love and compassion. This did not go unnoticed by her dinner guests.

"So this Callie Torres is quite a talented musician, then?" Joe asked kindly.

"Oh my gosh, yes! She is so talented and passionate. She's really a joy to work with," Arizona replied, her eyes glossing over at the thought of what she was leaving behind.

"Well, we're certainly looking forward to it next weekend. This concert is always our favorite of the year," Joe stated.

"Okay, this small talk is ridiculous," George added gruffly, having been silent for almost the rest of the conversation. "We all know why we're here, so let's just cut to the chase."

"George!" his wife admonished.

"Betty, you know it's true. The only reason Arizona is here is because she's being forced by her producers to get our money back," George added, looking pointedly at Arizona.

She opened her mouth to protest, but knew she couldn't convincingly deny what he had said.

"That's what I thought. Now, we appreciate the gesture, but as long as the Philharmonic continues to support such sinful behavior, I'm not sure that we can support them."

Arizona bit back a caustic retort, thinking about the hilarious irony that these two couples believed that they hadn't been supporting many homosexual relationships in the past with their donations to fine arts organizations.

"Look, as I'm sure you saw on TV a few days ago, Callie and I have denounced ever being in a relationship together." Arizona felt more and more guilty with every untrue word that passed through her lips.

"Given the way you spoke about her tonight, dear, it's hard for us to believe you," Lorie added gently in a mothering tone.

"I did not come here for you to try to discern whether or not I'm lying or whether or not my purported behavior is sinful. I came here to ask you to reconsider," Arizona said, her tone taking on a decidedly more acerbic quality.

"And we cannot possibly reconsider until we know the true nature of what was happening," Joe said.

"I really don't think my personal life is of any concern to you and should not factor into your decision."

"It is of our concern when you support homosexuality in an interview about the Philharmonic," George said with a raised voice.

Arizona sucked in a breath, realizing that she would have to change tactics.

"Okay, fine. Callie and I were in a relationship." She waited for George to give the others an 'I told you so' look before continuing. "We broke it off at the behest of our producers."

"Then I think there is no more need for discussion. We will not reconsider," George said, evidently speaking for the entire group.

Arizona took a deep breath, pondering her next move. A good part of her wanted to stomp out of the restaurant, but not before throwing George's red wine in his face and ruining his perfectly starched and bleached white shirt. The professional and well-mannered part of her knew she had to stay and finish this job.

"Most people think I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battleship, the USS Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor and he saved 19 men before he drowned." Arizona paused in her story, remembering the way her own father had told the story, so much pride in his voice. The others at the table remained stoic, wondering where this story was going.

"Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm, raised to love my country, love my family, and protect the things I love. When my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps, heard that I was a lesbian, he said he only had one question. I was prepared for 'How fast can you get the hell out of my house?' But instead, it was 'Are you still who I raised you to be?' My father believes in country the way that you four believe in God, and my father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me. I'm a good man in a storm. I love Callie, and I protect the things I love, not that I need to. She's strong, and caring, and honorable."

Arizona took a deep breath after her admission. She hadn't intended to reveal this much, but her admission of love only fueled her speech. There were tears in her eyes when she continued.

"I love her, and I haven't been doing a very good job of protecting her recently. I was too wrapped up in my ambition, my need to be perfect and have the perfect career. But it wasn't worth it. So yes, I did come here because of orders from my producers to beg for your money back, but I refuse to do that. I will not beg for the money of those who cannot accept who I am and who I love."

Without waiting for a response, Arizona stood up and placed her napkin to the side of the plate.

"I hope that you reconsider," she said, before turning on her heels and walking swiftly out of the restaurant, leaving the other four flabbergasted in her wake.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thank you all for the lovely reviews! It's wonderful to know that so many of you are sticking with this story through the angst (and dare I say even enjoying it?). Please keep bearing with me…the end and the fluff is in sight! The credit for Carlos's solution once again goes to walking_weapon.

**Chapter 10**

Callie sighed as she pushed open the heavy metal stage door, the performers' entrance to the Lincoln Center. She didn't know what to expect for their dress rehearsal, but she didn't exactly have high hopes. In the chaos of the final week before opening night, Callie and Arizona had barely spoke more than two words to each other, but not for lack of trying on either of their parts. It just seemed that every time one of them got up the courage to confront the other, they were interrupted or whisked away to a rehearsal.

Callie relaxed when she realized she had arrived early enough to avoid most of the company. Just a few crew members were wandering around backstage, testing lights and sound systems. She wandered aimlessly down the hallways, looking at the postings outside the green rooms and dressing rooms. Upon reaching a room that was to house most of the cello section, she frowned when she noticed her name wasn't on the list. Scanning the rest of the hallway, she noticed a room that only had a couple names listed on it. She groaned and rolled her eyes when she read the listing that said simply, "Arizona Robbins, concertmaster. Callie Torres, principal cello." It would seem that the two "stars" of the show were privileged enough to have their own warm-up and dressing room. To Callie, it just felt like someone had a sick sense of humor.

For whatever reason, Callie felt the need to knock on the door before she entered. The last thing she wanted to encounter was a half-naked blonde, or worse, Arizona warming up. Callie wasn't sure her fragile state could handle either sight. Hearing no response, she slid the door open and walked into their fairly substantial dressing room. She hung her garment bag on the clothing rack and placed her cello on the floor, before sinking back into the plush chair in the corner of the room. She rubbed light circles against her temples, hoping to relieve some tension before having to face the inevitably arduous dress rehearsal. One repercussion of her break up with Arizona was being forced to commute almost three hours every day back to her apartment in Long Island, and she was simply exhausted.

After several moments of rest, she got up, quickly ridding herself of her street clothes and putting on her concert black attire. As the duet was the last piece of the program, Callie and Arizona were to dress like the rest of the orchestra and then change into the more typical soloist attire, generally consisting of an over-the-top ball gown. She unpacked her cello and after tuning, she left the dressing room to warm up on stage, a bit surprised that Arizona hadn't arrived yet.

When she stepped out of the dressing room, she noticed that most of the orchestra had now arrived. On the other end of the hall, she spied the familiar mass of blonde curls walking hurriedly down the hall, but stopping to greet everyone along the way. Making her way to the stage, Callie met Arizona halfway.

"We're down at the end of the hall," Callie said, smirking at the way Arizona's eyes widened at her use of the 1st person plural. Before Arizona had a chance to respond, Callie had rounded the corner and slipped into the wings backstage.

**o0o0o**

"Okay, everyone! Decent first half! I'll give you notes at the end of dress today, so for now, just take a break. We're going to treat this like a real intermission, so don't wander too far. Be back in 25," Gallo announced once they had successfully completed the first half of the program. The ensemble members began to disburse quickly to get some food and water, many exchanging congratulations and patting each other on the back. Decent was high praise coming from Gallo.

Arizona and Callie rushed back to their dressing room, needing to change into their dresses for the second half. Reaching the room at nearly the same time, they offered each other small, civil smiles, before entering silently. Arizona opened her mouth to apologize, to admit her faults, to profess her love, to say something, anything. But Callie grabbed her garment bag and rushed off to the other side of the room, turning her back to the blonde and quickly pulling off her shirt, rendering the blonde speechless. Arizona let her eyes linger for a moment on the caramel skin she longed to touch, before turning around to change into her own dress.

Once dressed, Arizona turned around and was met with Callie's glossy stare. She wanted to smirk at Callie's unmitigated lustful gaze, but once she took in Callie's appearance, she lost all power to think coherently.

"Wow…you look…red's a good color on you," Arizona stuttered. Callie was wearing a strapless, shiny red dress that hugged her curves perfectly until the material opened out into an A-line skirt about mid-thigh, falling in gentle pleats to the floor. It allowed her space to spread her legs to accommodate her cello.

"Yeah, uh, you don't look so bad yourself," Callie replied, raking her eyes up Arizona's body. Arizona wore a black dress with simple inch-wide straps, which connected to a plunging v-shaped neckline, leaving little to the imagination. The jersey material fell in a straight line to the ground with a dangerously high slit up Arizona's right leg.

"Can you, um, zip me up please?" Callie asked hesitantly, placing her hands on her rib cage to push the material in the back of her dress together.

"Yes, yes of course!" Arizona exclaimed, her voice breathy.

As she walked towards Callie, the brunette turned around to present the hard to reach zipper. Arizona gulped, noting how the open zipper started at the small of Callie's back and revealed a lot of her smooth skin. Arizona grazed her hand along Callie's spine, reveling in the feel her former lover. It was a completely gratuitous motion, but neither woman minded. Arizona stepped closer and grabbed the material of the dress attempting to close the gap so that she could zip it up more easily.

"This really is a beautiful dress," Arizona said, her breath hot on Callie's shoulder.

"Thanks," Callie breathed. "We'll see if I can play in it."

"Pretty sure people aren't going to be focused on your playing when you're wearing this," Arizona replied with a laugh, while she raised the zipper tooth by tooth, wanting the moment to last.

"People, or you?" Despite herself, Callie couldn't help but tease the blonde.

Without answering, Arizona connected the clasp at the top of the zipper, before running her hands down Callie's shoulders and long arms and placing a gentle, chaste kiss on her shoulder blade.

"Arizona," Callie whispered. Without any warning, Callie spun on her heel and roughly shoved Arizona back into the nearest wall, assaulting her surprised lips immediately. Callie's tongue shot out and Arizona eagerly admitted entrance. As Arizona's head fell back against the wall, she was briefly thankful that the material of her dress wouldn't crease. Those thoughts left her head as quickly as they came, however, when Callie began to place open-mouthed kisses along her neck and slide her hand along the slit in Arizona's dress.

"Calliope," Arizona moaned. "Calliope, we shouldn't…we need to talk…" Arizona's protests felt pretty pathetic even to her.

"We'll talk later," Callie mumbled, grazing her teeth along the exposed part of Arizona's collarbone. "Right now, I want to fuck…you," she added, punctuating her words with gentle bites. "And I think you want that, too. Right?" It was a rhetorical question.

Arizona whimpered in affirmation as Callie pushed her impossibly further into the wall and slipped her thigh in between her legs. Callie continued her assault on Arizona's mouth, but this time the blonde responded with equal ferocity, dragging her fingers through Callie's long brown tresses and pulling her face intolerably closer. Callie scrunched the flimsy material of Arizona's dress in her fist and raked her hand up the blonde's smooth leg. Letting the material drop, she hooked two fingers through Arizona's panties, yanking the fabric roughly down her legs. Without warning, she plunged two fingers into Arizona's soaking wet core, her tongue mirroring the action in the blonde's mouth. Arizona moaned loudly into Callie's mouth and wrapped a leg around Callie's body so that she had better access. Callie continued with jagged strokes until Arizona's legs began to tremble, the onslaught becoming too much for her. Reaching up to stroke Arizona's cheek, Callie felt slight wetness under her thumb and pulled back, stilling her hand.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked, concern etched in her features.

"What? Yes!" Arizona replied, bemused and frustrated. She shifted her hips trying to reinstate the contact she so desperately craved.

"Arizona, you were crying." Arizona raised her hand to her cheek feeling the evidence of her tears and gasped. "I'm sorry, this was too much. I shouldn't have…" Callie continued.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I guess it was just overwhelming," Arizona replied. They both wondered whether they were apologizing for the sex or their respective hand in their breakup.

They locked eyes, both searching for some indication of what the other was truly feeling. Despite the roughness of Callie's actions just a few minutes prior, her eyes now only contained love and concern. As Arizona dropped her leg to the ground, Callie removed her hand and rested it on Arizona's hip.

They both took a breath to speak at the same time.

"You go first," Arizona smiled.

"Arizona, I think…no, I know that I lo – "

"Five minutes, ladies!" a stagehand bellowed from the hallway.

Flustered by the announcement, Callie lost her nerve and stepped away from Arizona, rushing to get her cello.

"Wait, what were you going to say?" Arizona asked, desperately needing to hear what she thought Callie had been about to say.

"Oh, nothing. Just that…you look really good. I love that dress on you."

Arizona narrowed her eyes, not believing a word of what the uncomfortable Latina was saying.

"I'll see you out there!" Callie finished, before picking up her cello and racing out of the room.

When they saw each other again on stage, they shared a small smile, taking in each other's disheveled appearance, but neither could hold eye contact for very long.

Their duet was easily the best it had ever been. Still reeling from their frantic and unresolved tryst just minutes earlier, the passion and sensuality Gallo had always been looking for literally flowed seamlessly back and forth between them. As they neared the end of the piece, Arizona looked up to find Callie already staring at her. The two locked eyes as they entered the final climax, sharing the moment together and indulging in each other's gazes of unadulterated lust and love.

When the piece finished, the two dropped their bows, both breathless from exerting so much energy. The rest of the ensemble jumped to their feet in unison, clapping and whistling their approval. Gallo was practically doing a jig in front of them, secretly thrilled with the success of his idea to put them in the same dressing room.

As they packed up their bags to leave, Webber strode onto the stage. Callie finished putting away her cello and brushed past Arizona towards the door.

"Wait, I want to talk – " Arizona started.

"Arizona, do you have a minute?" Webber interrupted.

Arizona looked at Callie, silently pleading with her.

Callie sighed, before saying, "I'll wait."

**o0o0o**

"I just wanted to let you know," Webber began, when they had reached an empty room, "that whatever you did to make the Thompsons reconsider must have worked."

"Seriously?" Arizona balked. "I did not see that coming."

"I don't care what you said, but thank you. The Swifts, on the other hand, are a lost cause."

Arizona nodded, not about to reveal what she'd said at dinner that night. "Is that everything?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"No, there's one other thing. We've received three substantial donations from anonymous individuals on behalf of some gay rights advocacy groups in the area."

Arizona's head snapped up. "Anonymous?" she asked, skepticism lining her tone.

"Yes, anonymous. Look, Arizona, I need to apologize. Asking you and Callie to break up was out of line."

"Yes, it was."

"Well, I know my apology is probably too little, too late, but I am very sorry for any trouble it may have caused between you and Callie. I hope that you two will be able to reconcile your differences…only maybe this time, you could keep it a little quieter."

Arizona wasn't sure what to do with Webber's half-hearted apology. She wanted to cry or scream or kick something when she thought about the amount of unnecessary pain this entire fiasco had caused.

She needed to find Callie.

Rushing out of the room, she searched for Callie where she'd left her on stage, only to find her in the sitting in her chair in the dimmed theater, playing her part of the duet.

"Calliope," she spoke softly, coming up behind her.

Callie immediately stopped and laid her cello in its case.

"Thank you for waiting," Arizona said, sitting down in the chair next to Callie's.

"What did Webber want?"

"Apparently I managed to talk some sense into one of the formerly bigoted donors," Arizona smiled. "And evidently we received some large anonymous donations on behalf of some gay rights groups. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Hey, don't look at me. That was all my dad's idea," Callie replied sheepishly.

"Well thank you," Arizona said sincerely, trying to convey the level of her gratitude. "And thank your dad for me."

Callie nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence. "So where does that leave us?" Callie asked hesitantly.

"Well, I'd like to try again…if you're up for it. We just can't – " Arizona began.

"Can't what? Be too obvious? Isn't that where we were two weeks ago?" Callie's voice rose as she slammed the lid of her case down and began buckling the latches.

"No, that's not what I meant," Arizona stated calmly.

"You're only willing to jump back into this relationship, because your precious career is no longer on the line. That's it, isn't it?"

"No! I wanted to before this, but I just didn't get the chance to talk to you, and – "

"Save it. I will not come second to your career, Arizona. Sure, it's convenient right now, but what if something like this happens again? What will you choose?"

Callie stood and threw her cello over her shoulder, before marching out of the building. Arizona sat back in her chair and sighed, wondering how she'd managed to mess this up for the second time. Her pout was soon replaced with a smile, followed by a large, toothy grin as she realized the perfect way to win back Callie's heart.

**A/N 2:** Here are pictures of the inspiration for their dresses. Take out the space after www. in the links. Callie's is of course THE red dress: http:/www. /pictures/EMOLoTuwQyw/Heart+Truth+Red+Dress+Fashion+Show/dPx1HLLqxmm/Sara+Ramirez . Arizona's was harder to find, because evidently JCap practically never wears full length dresses, so this is the top of her dress, only in the fabric of the dress the woman standing next to her is wearing: http:/www. /photos/Jessica+Capshaw/Christopher+Gavigan/Lexus+Stella+McCartney+HOME+Screening/UL0N03U1Ntt .


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Life seriously got in the way of updating this week – sorry about that! Okay, so here it is: the last chapter…oh, who am I kidding? There's totally an epilogue. As always, thank you for the fabulous reviews! Enjoy. :)

**Chapter 11**

Arizona grinned as she walked through the halls in the bowels of the Lincoln Center to her dressing room. The energy among the cast and crew was tangible and infectious. The walls were literally buzzing with pre-show jitters and excitement. The blonde delighted in the cacophony of frantic last-minute individual rehearsals emanating from every room she passed. She stopped at a table to pick up a program before continuing to her shared dressing room. Flipping through the booklet, she pushed open the door to find Callie already warming up in her concert black attire.

"Hey," Arizona said softly. Callie just grunted in response and kept playing. Arizona frowned, but decided not to take it too personally; she knew that most people had fairly regimented pre-show rituals and she didn't want to disturb Callie.

Her own pre-show ritual usually consisted of a lot of relaxation and meditation. She would much rather think about her part than play it, not wanting to tire out her arms before the concert had even started. After surreptitiously changing into her concert black in the corner, she relaxed into the more comfortable chair in the room and laid her head back. She continued to quietly skim the program, stopping when she saw Callie's beautiful face staring back at her under a picture of her own. She read through Callie's bio, her heart warming at how Callie had managed to convey such passion and enthusiasm for the cello and music in general in just one small paragraph.

Arizona's head rolled almost involuntarily to the side when she subconsciously realized that Callie had abandoned her music and was practicing her part of the duet. Though Arizona had been caught staring a few times too often during rehearsals, she relished this opportunity to unabashedly watch Callie play. She sighed in contentment, thinking that she could be perfectly happy just watching the Latina play all day long. She hoped that this could once again become her reality and not a dream after tonight.

Hearing Arizona's sigh, Callie turned at the noise. Arizona didn't attempt to look away and didn't even have the decency to blush. Callie rolled her eyes and turned around so that her back was facing Arizona. She knew she was being a bit childish, but she just didn't want to deal with that drama right before opening night.

Once again, Arizona tried not to take Callie's actions personally, and instead moved over to the counter to begin drawing her hair back in meticulous twists and curls. She was about to push the last of about thirty bobby pins into her elegant hair do when she felt Callie's presence behind her. She looked into the mirror and smiled at Callie's reflection. Callie smiled back softly before taking the bobby pin and fastening down a lock of Arizona's hair, before straightening out some unruly frizzy pieces. Arizona shut her eyes, reveling in the sensation. She'd always loved people playing with or brushing her hair. It made her feel so taken care of and loved. Callie placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders to indicate that she was done and Arizona opened her eyes. She smiled contentedly at Callie before murmuring "thanks".

"You're welcome," Callie spoke back gently. The two found each other's eyes in the mirror and allowed themselves to stare for just a moment. Arizona tried to convey as much love as she could in that brief moment. When she noticed a shift in Callie's line of vision, she mistook it for a sudden bout of nerves.

Crossing her right arm over her body, Arizona rested her hand on top of Callie's left and squeezed slightly. "You aren't nervous, are you?" she asked quietly.

"No, no I'm not nervous. I'm…I'm excited, anxious, but also a little sad. And I'm disappointed that I'm sad," Callie replied honestly.

"Why are you sad?" Arizona asked, trying to be as blissfully ignorant as possible.

Callie gave her a look that indicated that Arizona should know why she was sad and then promptly removed her hands from the blonde's shoulders. Picking up her cello, she said, "We only have 15 minutes. I'll see you out there."

"You certainly will," Arizona replied as Callie retreated from the room. Once the door shut, Arizona gave herself a once over in the mirror, scrunching her nose. _You certainly will?_ _What a lame response._ She had wanted to say so much more, but she knew that words were useless in this situation and she really need to stick to her plan.

Arizona smiled at her reflection in the mirror, before grabbing her violin, tuning it, and leaving the dressing room to wait backstage for her cue. A stagehand gave her the cue and she walked gracefully onto the brightly lit stage. She gave a polite smile to the audience before turning to the orchestra to play the concert A.

The first half went well with not one mistake or hiccup as was to be expected. The orchestra knew those songs backwards and forwards and they were really just the warm-up to the main event that would take place in the second half. Nevertheless, they performed brilliantly and the audience clapped uproariously when the ensemble stood for recognition at the end.

Callie made her way back to their dressing room quickly. She was genuinely excited for the second half, having almost forgotten the state of her love life during the first half. The memories came flooding back, however, when Arizona came rushing into the room. The blonde gave her a quick, but genuine smile, before bustling around the room to change into her dress and fix her make up and hair in the short amount of time they were allotted. She didn't even care about modesty or propriety as she threw off her clothes and shrugged on her dress. Callie caught herself staring more than once, before realizing that she had just as little time to get ready herself.

After applying an extra coat of mascara, Arizona smiled over at Callie, who was smearing on a delicious shade of red lipstick. The tension was thick, both of them a bit nervous for their big debut and neither knowing what exactly to say to the other.

Together they made their way to the backstage wing from which they would enter the stage. Finding the silence too awkward, Arizona finally broke it.

"As you know I really wasn't happy about having to share the spotlight at first, but now I can't imagine it any other way. No matter what happens out there, I'm really glad to have known you and shared this experience with you," Arizona said sincerely.

Callie smiled gratefully before a look of confusion washed over her face. "Wait, what do you mean by what happens out there?"

Arizona's brain was now in conflict with itself. One half was berating the impetuous half for not sticking to the plan, while the impetuous half was reminding the regimented half that it wasn't so much a plan, but a whimsically thought out grand gesture.

A stagehand broke Arizona out of her inner turmoil telling them that it was time. Not wanting Callie to walk out on stage with that last thought, she blurted out, "I love you."

Clearly the impetuous half of her brain had won this battle.

"You do?" Callie asked with a mixture of hope and uncertainty lining her voice.

"I do," Arizona replied.

Before Callie was able to respond, she was unceremoniously pushed out into the lights by the frustrated stagehand whose only job it was to keep things running on time. Arizona was cued to enter just moments later.

This was it.

**o0o0o**

The second to last movement ended and Arizona suddenly had cold feet. It had nothing to do with the duet, but the grand gesture the romantic side of her had thought would be the perfect way to win over Callie's heart and prove her love. Now it seemed like it could just be an embarrassment for both of them. But no pain, no gain, right? Although this could result in a lot of pain and absolutely no gain for Arizona, looking over at the Latina in front of her, she knew it was worth it no matter the outcome.

She took a breath and stood on shaky legs, watching as Callie situated herself in the chair facing the audience. They found each other's eyes and smiled in silent support. Arizona's breath hitched in anticipation as she watched Gallo's arms rise and Callie's bow hand get into position. As soon as Callie's bow began to slide effortlessly across the string, Arizona let out the breath she was holding and found herself being overcome by the moment. Though she couldn't see the audience due to the oppressively bright lights, she could feel them collectively stiffen and lean forward, probably never having heard the cello played so magnificently. All too soon, Arizona was shocked out of her reverie when she heard the final few notes of Callie's part being played. She raised her violin to her shoulder, breathed in deeply, and let her fingers glide up and down the neck of the violin with delightful abandon. Fueled by the adrenaline, Arizona played the piece like she never had before. Letting her muscles recall the precise notes and rhythms, she focused on pushing every emotion she had in that moment onto the strings: the love and passion she felt for Callie, for the music, for the violin, the pride she had in herself for coming this far. Callie watched, her mouth slightly open in awe of the woman standing before her.

Callie could feel every emotion as if it were own and reciprocated with her own fervent ardor. The two continued in this fashion, passing the baton so-to-speak back and forth flawlessly, completely oblivious of the audience, who were sitting with rapt attention.

About three quarters of the way through the duet, they had a slight break while various instruments in the woodwind and brass sections had small solos. Arizona found herself almost subconsciously drifting towards Callie as if being pulled by a magnet. She merely smiled at Callie's questioning glance as she came to a stop right next to her on the other side of the conductor's podium from where she started.

The biggest part of Callie's solo was next and she handled it with the same grace and talent she'd exuded in the beginning. Arizona didn't care that it was unprofessional of her to stare at Callie while she was playing, but she literally couldn't help it. She began to play her own part, which led directly into the beginning of the climactic end.

As the orchestra score picked up and became more and more frenzied, Arizona leaned into Callie, her hip brushing lightly against Callie's arm, enough pressure for her to feel, but not enough to inhibit her playing. Their new proximity to each other bumped the duet into yet undiscovered heights. At the end of the piece, Owen had combined their two parts, Arizona playing her lightening fast scales and melismas while Callie played a graceful and haunting melody. The two motifs complemented each other the way two well-matched lovers do, equally wonderful as individuals, but magical together. And that's exactly how Arizona and Callie played it, as if together they were creating a whole with their two halves. They fed off of each other's energy as they reveled in the feel of their bodies moving against each other in time with the music.

All too quickly the music came to a feverish end and the two were left trying to catch their breaths, reeling from the adrenaline and the realization that this piece and their performance so accurately depicted their love and relationship.

The crowd jumped to their feet and whistled and clapped and screamed their adoration for what they had just witnessed. Having previously forgotten about the audience, Callie stood quickly, ready to take a bow. Moving her bow to her left hand, she reached out for Arizona's hand so that they could share in the audience's praise. They bowed deeply and slowly, drinking in the deserved adoration.

As they stood back up, Callie tried to release Arizona's hand to allow Gallo to step between them, but Arizona squeezed her hand tightly. Callie looked at her inquisitively, but Arizona just smiled slyly and tugged her abruptly towards her. Shocked by the motion, Callie stumbled into Arizona, careful not to drop her cello. Releasing Callie's hand, Arizona brought it behind Callie's neck and pulled their faces close together.

Callie felt woozy at the proximity of Arizona's breath, scent, _lips_ and thought her legs might give out at every moment. She placed her now free hand on the small of Arizona's back for support, or so she told herself.

Arizona spoke against her lips, "I meant what I said. I love you."

"I love you, too," Callie breathed, before she felt lips being slammed into hers. She responded by pulling Arizona's hips into hers, needing to feel closer. Arizona gently parted Callie's lips with her tongue, needing every part of her to be as close to Callie as possible. The two were dimly aware of the crowd's renewed applause at their spectacle, but neither cared one bit.

They pulled apart when they felt a hand on both of their shoulders. They turned to see Gallo smiling and laughing at them with absolute delight. He took both of their free hands and the three bowed together, the applause from the audience never diminishing. As Gallo presented the rest of the ensemble, Callie and Arizona once again found their way to each other. They stood with Callie's arm around Arizona's shoulder, Arizona's arm around the taller woman's waist. They wanted to share each second of this with the other as close to each other as they could get.

Arizona was acutely aware of the fact that this could mean the end of her career, of both of their careers, but she actually couldn't care less. She thought that hearing the thunderous applause from an audience after she performed a brilliant solo would be the most satisfying and gratifying experience in her life, but it paled in comparison to the feeling of Callie's strong arm around her shoulder. As she leaned into Callie, she could feel the brunette's heart beating rapidly under her ear.

They could have been standing like this in a grocery store aisle, doing something completely mundane like arguing over which cereal to buy, and Arizona would have been perfectly content. As much as music would always be her passion and an undying part of her, Callie's love was what completed her. This was the moment she didn't realize she had been waiting for forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay, this really is the end! I felt (as did many of you) that this fic needed more of them actually together. Somehow, this ended up being the longest chapter, so I hope that makes up for their lack of togetherness throughout the rest of the fic. Also, I had been toying with the idea of doing a sequel, but I don't think I have enough ideas to sustain it. I'm pretty addicted to writing for this pair now though, so I'm sure you haven't seen the last of me! Thank you all for your kind reviews and continued support. I've loved writing this and reading all your comments has made it an even bigger joy! Thank you!

**A/N 2:** This is the piece that Arizona plays in this chapter: http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=CCLxso5XDN4. Take out the spaces before and after youtube. Rest assured that is not the dress she wears while playing. Yuck.

**Epilogue**

"Colin! Stop hitting Maria with your bow!" Callie attempted to discipline the children in front of her.

"Sorry, Ms. Torres," Colin replied, sheepish.

"Okay, let's go back to the beginning. Your first finger should be on the red strip. Ready? 1, 2, 3…Colin, please pay attention and stop staring at Maria!" Callie admonished once again, though she was trying to keep a smile at bay. It seemed that she might be witnessing a budding relationship.

Counting down once again, exasperated, Callie grinned when she saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, you know what, guys? I think that's enough Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star for the day. If you pack up the cellos carefully, I'll let you out early today, okay?"

"But, Ms. Torres! Colin didn't get the jump to the 5th right. I think we should fix that before we leave," a particularly precocious member of Callie's class piped up.

"And I think a little extra recess would do you some good, Sophie."

Callie was, of course, just letting them out early because Arizona had showed up unexpectedly at the school. Though it was their 1-year anniversary, Arizona had a concert that night, and Callie hadn't expected to see her until later. After that fateful night of their very public confessions of love, predictably, both had been fired from their positions within the Philharmonic. Callie took it as a sign that it wasn't meant to be, and she immediately looked for other jobs. She wanted to inspire a younger generation of musicians and found that teaching music in elementary school was the perfect way to do so. After an overwhelming public outcry due to the unjust nature in which they were fired, both Callie and Arizona were offered their jobs back. Callie decided that she was happier teaching and performing occasionally, while Arizona returned as a periodic soloist, deciding that she didn't want the stress of being concertmaster.

While keeping a watchful eye on the children bustling about the room, Callie walked over to the door where Arizona was leaning on the door jamb, one arm behind her back, apparently trying to look cool.

"I think you've got a mini Torres in your class," Arizona said, gesturing to Sophie.

"No, I think she's more of a mini Robbins. She's a know-it-all," Callie teased with a wink.

"Hey now. Is that a way to treat your girlfriend on our anniversary?"

"Oh, is it our anniversary today? Must have slipped my mind," Callie grinned down at the blonde.

Arizona opened her mouth to retort with a witty comeback, when the kids started pushing through the tiny space between her leg and the doorway.

"Say 'excuse me' to Ms. Robbins!" Callie demanded.

"Excuse me, Ms. Robbins," they chorused, before attempting to barge past her once again. They all recognized her, because she would often come in to duet with Callie, which the kids loved.

"No running!" Callie called after them as they scurried down the hall to get to their home rooms.

"Hi," Callie said, leaning down to peck Arizona on the lips now that the students were out of sight. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, since my concert's tonight, I won't be able to see you until after midnight, and I wanted to be able to spend some time with you on our anniversary. So I brought lunch!" Arizona grinned, holding up a bag of Chinese take out. "And flowers!" she added, bringing her hand out from behind her back.

Callie beamed at Arizona's enthusiasm and thoughtfulness, while taking the bag of lunch and setting it on the table. She was about to thank her girlfriend for the flowers, when she actually noticed the absurd little bouquet Arizona was holding. Two beautiful flowers stood proudly in the middle, wrapped by a wiry purple flower and something that looked a lot like some sort of grain.

"I'm usually not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but uh…is that wheat?"

Arizona laughed brightly. "It's oats!" she replied as if it were the most obvious choice of flower for an anniversary. "According to the florist, it means music."

"Okay…" Callie said, wondering if the blonde was going to explain further.

"This one is a calla lily," she explained, pointing to the elegant, white, tubular flower in the middle. "I liked it at first because it sounds like your name, but then she explained that it meant magnificent beauty and I thought it was perfect to represent you!

"This one represents me," she continued, pointing at the bright orange star-shaped flower. "It's a day lily, which symbolizes cheerfulness and enthusiasm."

"It's beautiful, thank you," Callie replied, dropping another kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Not done yet! So these two flowers represent us, and as you see, they're wrapped in the music flower, which is what brought us together. And this," Arizona paused to point to the bristly purple flower, "is a passion flower. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what that stands for," Arizona finished, lowering her voice suggestively at the end.

A short burst of laughter exploded from Callie's mouth as she pawed at Arizona's hips, bringing their bodies together. "You're adorable, thank you."

Arizona snaked her free hand around Callie's neck to pull her down in a kiss that probably shouldn't have happened within the walls of an elementary school.

"Mmm, close the door," Callie mumbled against Arizona's lips.

Arizona pulled back abruptly, trying to look Callie in the eye. "Wait, seriously?"

"No, not that! I just wanted to eat lunch with my girlfriend in peace without some little munchkin coming in to ask if they can get an extra sticker. Oh! Speaking of which, I have something for you."

Arizona shut the door before coming back to sit at the extra chair next to Callie's desk, while Callie shuffled through a drawer to find the gift.

"Okay, so your real gift is coming later tonight, but I saw these online a while ago and thought you needed to have some," Callie said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Arizona quirked her head to the side before taking the envelope. Opening the envelope, she allowed five slips of thick paper to fall into her hand.

"You got me stickers? For my case?"

"Yes, because I know how much you love mine."

Arizona groaned as she flipped through the stickers. She giggled at the first one: a picture of a violin with a butterfly flying around it. The second had the words "Kiss me, I'm a violinist" printed on it with red lips. The third was a warning label that read "Danger: Hot Violinist".

"I can't put these stickers on my case, Calliope," Arizona chided with a huge smile on her face. "Well, maybe the butterfly one, but I have to maintain some semblance of professionalism."

"Okay, fine, but look at the last one!"

As Arizona flipped over the danger sign, she came to one that said, "Cellist by day, rock star by night."

"Oh, I bought that one for myself!" Callie grinned, grabbing the sticker out of Arizona's hands.

This just left one that had a picture of a cello and a violin displayed in the middle of two bass clef symbols, one of which had been inverted so that they formed a heart.

"Who knew the bad ass Calliope Torres was such a cheesy romantic?" Arizona asked rhetorically with a dimpled smile. "I will definitely put this one on my case."

They continued their playful and loving banter while they ate, grateful for the rare free time they had in each other's company.

"Crap, I have 5th grade orchestra in 10 minutes," Callie said finally.

"That's okay, I have to go back to my place and get ready for tonight anyway."

"Ah yes, the big debut of Mendelssohn's Violin Concerto. You nervous?" Callie goaded.

"Please, Arizona Robbins doesn't get nervous. I'm awesome."

"You are awesome, and I can't wait to see the performance tonight. And more specifically, I can't wait to see what dress you wear."

**o0o0o**

Callie made her way through the bustling lobby of Avery Fisher Hall to get to her seat in the most sought after booth, which would give her the perfect view of Arizona. She had spent so long fussing about her own appearance and trying to pick out the perfect dress that she was just barely in her seat when the lights flashed to signify that the concert would start in a few minutes.

She impatiently sat through the first half. She was enjoying watching her former colleagues play, especially Cristina who had been moved up to principal cello in Callie's absence, but the lack of a hot blonde violinist on stage was making her lose interest.

Soon enough, though, the musicians were once again taking their places on stage for the second half. As the audience waited patiently for Arizona and Maestro Gallo to walk on stage, Callie felt her muscles tensing and palms sweating from sheer excitement. When Arizona finally stepped on stage wearing an elegant jade dress that hugged her curves perfectly, Callie thought her heart might actually beat of her chest. Arizona walked to the middle of the stage and Callie finally noticed that the sides of her dress had a couple cut outs, some of her skin only covered by lacy mesh. Callie groaned audibly, wondering how she was going to survive the next half hour.

As was to be expected, Arizona played the familiar melody flawlessly. For most of the solo, Arizona kept her eyes closed, swaying into her violin every so often. Watching her girlfriend perform so sensuously was almost too much for Callie to take. Callie bit down on her bottom lip to keep from making any noise. She wondered what Arizona was imagining when she closed her eyes.

During one particular passage, Arizona played several long, soaring notes. She opened her eyes and instantly sought out Callie's box, which was fairly well lit as it was next to the stage. Callie smiled to her encouragingly, and they locked eyes for a few moments while Arizona's pace began to quicken. It was almost as if in that moment that the rest of the orchestra or the audience didn't exist. Soon, the intensity of their gaze got to be too much, and Arizona once again closed her eyes and turned to face the center of the audience.

Callie's breathing was becoming more and more ragged. She internally berated herself for getting so worked up. It wasn't as though she hadn't watched Arizona play before, but this performance was conjuring up memories from the opening night of their duet, their public display, and the celebration that followed it.

Lost in her thoughts, Callie almost didn't notice that the piece had ended. She leapt to her feet with the rest of the audience, cheering loudly. After just a few seconds of applause, she rushed out of the concert hall to make her way backstage. Enough stagehands recognized her that she was allowed access to Arizona's dressing room. She paced around the room waiting for the incessant curtain calls to be finished.

She grinned as she heard Arizona's lilting voice thanking someone for his compliment. As soon as the door opened, Callie was on the blonde, attacking her lips with frightening ferocity and practically mauling her face. Shuffling them over to the counter so that she could safely put her violin down, Arizona reacted with equal intensity.

Finally pulling away, Arizona asked, "So I take it you enjoyed the performance?"

"You. Are. Amazing." Callie replied, punctuating each word with a kiss. "And this dress…God, this dress. Were you trying to make me have a heart attack?"

"You're looking pretty sexy yourself," Arizona giggled, pinching Callie's butt playfully. Callie groaned and rocked her hips into Arizona's in an emphatically less playful manner.

"Let's get out of here," Callie whispered, before tugging gently on Arizona's ear with her teeth.

"I thought you'd never ask," Arizona replied, whisking around to pack her violin as quickly as possible.

As they walked out of Lincoln Center, Arizona tugged Callie towards the side of the block where it was easiest to hail a cab.

"No, we're going this way," Callie said, pulling the blonde in an opposite direction.

"Um, as much as I'm enjoying this nice weather, I really just want to get you back to my apartment and out of those clothes as fast as humanly possible."

"Just trust me," Callie intoned, leading them up Columbus Avenue. After a few blocks, they turned right, heading towards Central Park. At about the halfway point, they stopped at an apartment complex. Arizona cocked her head as Callie expertly unlocked the front door and lead them to an elevator.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," Callie replied cryptically, pushing the button in the elevator car for the top floor. When the elevator doors slid open, Callie led them towards one of the two doors and once again used a key to open it. Inside the door was an unfurnished spacious two-bedroom, two-bath apartment with a full kitchen, living room, balcony, and roof patio.

"What is all this?" Arizona asked after she had stopped gasping and gawking at the large apartment.

"It's my new apartment. Well, actually I'm hoping it's _our_ new apartment. It's ridiculous that I'm practically living at your apartment while still owning one on Long Island, and this is just a short subway ride from school and just a few blocks from the Lincoln Center, so I thought…"

"It's perfect! Say that again."

"Say what again?"

"What you said at the beginning."

"Ummm…it's ridiculous that I basically live at your apartment?"

"No, the other part."

"That this is my new apartment," Callie smiled, catching on to Arizona's questioning.

"Hmmm, no, the part in between," Arizona said, walking towards the brunette.

"Our apartment?"

"Our apartment," Arizona confirmed, stopping just inches from Callie. "I like the sound of that."

Callie reached out to pull her closer. When her hands rested on Arizona's hips, she felt the mesh fabric under her thumbs and groaned, remembering her thoughts from earlier.

"When you closed your eyes while you were playing, what were you thinking about?" Callie asked, nuzzling the blonde's neck.

"I was thinking about our first time," Arizona blushed. "Your naked body pressed against my back while you played and I touched myself."

Callie moaned into Arizona's skin at the thought. "Seriously? If I had known that I actually might not have made it out of the theater alive." Callie tugged on Arizona's hand, leading her to several blankets she had laid out earlier in the middle of the otherwise bare living room.

"So you thought I was a foregone conclusion, huh?" Arizona asked coyly, while stepping backwards and unzipping her dress, letting the green material fall to the floor and revealing that she had been wearing no underwear all night. Callie's eyes went wide and she quickly reached for the hem of her own dress to join Arizona in her state of undress.

"Just shut up," Callie replied, pushing Arizona gently back on to the blankets. Lowering herself on top of the smaller woman, Callie positioned her knee in between Arizona's thighs, eliciting a moan. She began kissing her way down Arizona's body, but as soon as she reached her bellybutton, Arizona pushed her back up into a sitting position. She made quick work of removing Callie's bra and underwear, before attaching her lips and hands to Callie's breasts.

"Mmm, Arizona," Callie breathed, running a hand through the blonde's hair.

Arizona lifted her head up to draw Callie into a searing kiss, while repositioning herself so that she was sitting with one of Callie's legs in between her own. She moaned into Callie's mouth as she rocked her pelvis against Callie's thigh. Leaning most of her weight against Callie, Arizona pulled Callie's other leg up over her hip. They both groaned loudly as their slick cores slid into each other. Arizona continued to roll her hips into Callie, as the Latina reached back with one hand to balance them. Callie bucked her hips into Arizona's, trying to match her rhythm.

As Arizona leaned forward, craving the feeling of Callie's naked skin against her own, Callie fell back on her elbow, allowing them more access. There was nothing delicate about their sloppy thrusts; it was simply a visceral manifestation of the passion that was still as strong a year later. Feeling her own impending orgasm, Callie used her free hand to speed up Arizona's pleasure. She ran her thumb along Arizona's quivering thigh, before dipping it into her folds and putting pressure on her clit.

"Oh god, Calliope…I'm so close," Arizona hissed at the extra contact. She threw her head back as her muscles quaked and waves upon waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Her thrusting became more irregular as she lost full control of her actions. However, this irregularity was enough to send Callie over the edge of her own orgasm as well. They gently ground into each other, trying to ride out the last remaining seconds of intense pleasure.

Her breathing once more stabilized, Arizona pushed back and slowly untangled her legs from Callie's. She winced as her knee screamed out in pain. They would probably pay for this in the morning, but it was so totally worth it. Callie opened her arms to welcome the blonde to cuddle beside her.

"I love you," Arizona said, content and sated.

Callie placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and squeezed the smaller woman into her body in reply.

After a few moments of gentle caresses and light kisses, Callie asked tentatively, "Do you ever regret that moment?"

"What moment?" Arizona asked, lifting her head to search Callie's eyes for some indication of Callie's thoughts.

"Oh, you know, the moment when you kissed me in front of thousands of people and got us both fired."

Arizona chortled at Callie's mockingly accusatory tone, before taking a deep breath and seriously pondering the appropriate response.

"Not for one second."

Fin.


End file.
